The Diary of Bakugo's Lover
by GlutenGator
Summary: This is the story of the girl who would become Katsuki Bakugo's wife so what you are reading is her private diary after all.
1. Intro to Her Life

Back Ground Info And Facts Of New Heroes

Facts of new heroes:

Misa Shintaro: Pretty much looks like Megumi from food wars with the hair color and hairstyle of Haruhi from ouran high school host club. Her eyes are dark magenta pink. Which is the only thing she got from her mom besides two quirks, the other two are from her dad.

Misa Quirk: Bifocal X Infrared/Healing Pain

Bifocal X: Is her x-ray sight her eyes will turn light navy blue she can use it two ways.

X-Ray: see under clothes or X-Ray Scan see bones and if anything is broken.

Heat Source: Is her Infrared sight her eyes will turn dark orange and see what infrared technology can see.

Healing: She can only heal animals and not people so think Froppy or anyone else who is like an animal. The only down side of this quirk to active it is she has to baby talk to the person or animal and say Aww there there poor little (name of animal) all better and pet where they are hurt. She kind of hates it and always tells them or there owner this is much degrading to her has it is to them so just bear with it and please no filming of the healing in work. She does it for free but if you film her it will cost you 50,000 yen.

Pain: She can hurt only people just by touching them and say what she wants example if she grab hold of Mineta arm and said arm break it would break that also goes for dislocation, fracture and sprain.

Misa's Pro Hero Outfit/Hero Name

Her hero name is Vet Tec. She is the Search And Rescue Hero. An example of when she would be useful is after a battle and buildings are down and people trapped inside, and scanning people to see if they are hurt once they are out like a pre x-ray before going to the hospital.

Her pro hero outfit/costume is very plan when looking at others in U.A the top is a scrub top like what a nurse or veterinarian would wear. She has one for everyday of the week in different colors or patters her favorite one is a sky blue one that has small pictures of the faces of pro hero Selkie making his cute face, the pants are brown cargo pants with a black belt, along with black hiking boots and a white lab coat that has her hero name on it she also wears a surgical mask she has seven different kinds the one she loves the most is a black mask with a wolf muzzle design that has the tongue sticking out. The one that is used the most during patrols is one that looks like a great white shark smiling. In honor of the teacher who taught her Japanese, he was a man that had a quirk called sharkinus which gave him the head and body of a great white shark think like Gang Orca but had a scuba helmet since he has gills and can't breath without it his name was Ripster Finbar.

Misa's Dad

Koga Shintaro: He looks like the villain Twice but with brown hair and a goatee and teal color eyes. Which has of now staying light navy blue to grey white. He is losing his sight because of his quirk which is Bifocal X he used it to much in his youth so the draw back is not being able to turn it off so is goes between x-ray and x-ray scan so he just wears black sunglasses and looks at the ground. He will go blind by the time he is forty.

Misa's Mom

Lexi Storm: If you take the body of Ms. Joke the facial features of Midnight with blond hair and dark magenta eye color, that is her, she wears what a zoo keeper would wear or a park ranger but the shirt is blue and shorts are tan with black combat boots. Her quirk Healing Pain is just like Misa's but flipped so she can heal people but hurt animals that is why she is known by her villain name Extinction.

Misa's Backstory

My name is Misa Shintaro I'm seventeen years old and live in America in the state of Oregon, I lived here my whole life my dad was 21 when he met my mom at a bar she was 30 a few drinks lead to another and nine months later I was in a basket on my dad's doorstep with a note that said "I don't want her she is yours" From the blond bombshell from the bar. My dad knew what that meant since that was the only person he slept with cause after that one night stand there was a note in his bathroom that said "You were better then beer your blond bombshell". As a child I took second language classes to learn Japanese since my dad is from Oyama, Shizuoka Japan. He said one day we would live there well it happened sooner then I thought, with my dad's sight leaving him he wanted to go back to were he had friends and family. I spent the last six months talking to the students of class 1-A from U.A. High School.

I got five pages on all of class 1-A but I got twenty more on one student named Minoru Mineta, which I think came from other female students. I mostly keep in contact with Shoto, Momo, Denki, Eijiro, Fumikage, Tsuyu and Katsuki. The big difference between Japan and America is that we do not say last names first when talking about some one we say the first name so seeing it written like that took some time to get use to which means my name would be written Shintaro Misa. My dad says I will like it at U.A it is were he went when he was in high school but he was in class 1-C which is General Department at the school. I'm close with my six new friends out of the whole class since they were the only ones to write back to me I know I busy it is since we had to do a pen pal with some students from England.

Some of us never got responses back from them for two months the sad part this started during summer break so once school started up again everyone forgot expect me. My pen pal asked me to stop trying to chat and become friends with them that I would never understand what it is like to try a become a pro hero. This is why reading is important kids everyone is my hero class was writing to other kids in hero classes also. I started to chat with Katsuki a lot more after two months and during the third month we video called or video chatted I really don't know what the word is I guess video called it does sound better. You could say we are getting to be more then friends but once I see him in person and live in the same dorm building that might change.

I don't know is he was acting nice or if he is that nice to me he seemed he had a lot of anger about someone or something when we would talk but I never pushed it. We have different likes and dislikes I was surprise to hear he likes to rock climb even though he called it mountain climbing I think that is what he ment, I told him I know how to make onigiri he did not seem that impressed by it in till I said I would make spicy tuna ones for him I learned how to make those from Ripster my old language teacher. Katsuki asked what he looked like I said take Gang Orca but make him grey he went wow when I showed him a picture of me and Ripster before I left.

My dad does say I have a cousin but he is in class 1-B so I'm hoping not to see him to much his mom is my dad's cousin so that would make us second cousins. I will spend two weeks getting my dad settled in his new place then go to U.A my dad's new place will be in Chuo City which is close to the school only a thirty minute walk to school which is not bad. I know it sounds odd for a thirty minute walk but I'm use to it walking to and from school that walking to and from the dorms if I needed to I would not mind. It would give me a chance to clear my head and use my quirk, before we left for Japan I about to send five cases of iced green tea but my dad reminded me that they do drink ice tea and green tea is like the number one flavor since it is the country of matcha.

The only problem I have to worry about is my apple allergy I can't eat or drink anything made with apples or I get a rash on my hands and face. Lucky for me I really don't care for apples that much even before my allergy they were not a top fruit of my choice if I had to pick between apples or another fruit I would also pick the other fruit choice. My favorite food is onigiri I like beef or chicken I give my dad any seafood flavored ones since his diet is instant ramen and he needs more protin, once I started cooking classes in middle school he stopped cooking all together. Lucky for me I know how to make my own onigiri bento boxes which I eat everyday for lunch. Even though I'm in my last year of high school my lunch has not changed in the last six years of my life my dad thinks I need to try new things but I laugh at that since he eats instant ramen for every meal.

I will be in Japan before I know it I'm writing this on the plane to pass the time living off iced green tea and cookies that look like monsters with raspberry filling which are not bad. I have a new phone with all of my new friends numbers and my dad has his old phone from when he was in high school from Oyama that is ready to get some use since in his words "there is no way I'm using my old phone to make a call in Oregon it is a Japanese number nope I will use it when I do back to my home country". Tomorrow I will be getting my dad settled into his new place along with one thing I have not told my dad which is I'm meeting Katsuki at the end of the week since the new school year does not start for four more weeks it will give us time to get to know one another better with out his so called Bakusquad. My dad feels there is no need to rush into meeting a boy and trying to be more then friends I think he forgets I have been talking to him for six months. So there is no rushing it is more like yeah go get him girl then you tell your friends about him and they go really him are you sure.

Author's Notes/Trivia

Pretty much the why and what was I thinking when I did what I did. Misa's name is from another anima since I know how to say it, the last name is from a movie I use to watch has a kid. I kind of based Misa on me I have short brown hair, I remembered I was going to say how much Misa loves green apple green tea but then I gave her the apple allergy I did that because I can't have gluten and I think being gluten free would be very difficult in Japan. I picked Chuo City since I thought the city where U.A High School is was real nope it is fake they say it is near Tokyo so I picked a city pretty close by. I do like green tea lot the cookies from the airplane will be said again with a name. I don't know how many years they have at U.A when I tried to find that out first year students are 16 but second year students on 17 if it works out like that with two more years then that means Katsuki and the others won't graduate in till they are 19 if that is the case I might just play with that. Misa left America at 17 ready to graduate U.A at 18 nope you have one more year to go, so they are 17 going on 18 in the story. Even though it is not said Misa will wearing glasses from time to time cause if uses her Bifocal X quirk with out blinking it will cause eye pain and for her sight to become fuzzy. Which the rest of the students will forget and act dumb about it.


	2. Chapter 2: It's A Start

Day 1

We landed and got our bags a taxi took us to dad's new apartment that apartment building is called Aging Quirks Apartments his building is one of the two living places there. The Building is called C-3 there is also B-3 and A-3 building c and b house people of old age building C is for people age 30-50 and building B is 51-80 building A is for the staff cause these apartments are also on the Aging Quirk Senior Living Center that's right once my dad turns 81 he will be put in the living center. Which is not bad think of U.A just smaller this place has two pools one indoor it was suppose to have three but the third one got turned into a tennis court but only people with speed quirks use it. Along with that is has a big courtyard garden with lots of cherry trees, inside it has three hot tubs and six saunas why does it need them I have no idea. My dad's place in on the fifth floor all the apartments have five floors, a big laundry room with ten washers and a separate room with ten dryers.

The living center is not bad either, my dad can use it with its two gyms and big cafeteria or food court has some call it he is set for life. So when he gets sick and tried of instant ramen he can eat something else which is funny since his place had a full kitchen, his bedroom with bathroom, living room and office or second room but all second rooms are turned into offices because when we got him checked in the room is fully furnished. So I will be on the couch in the office for two weeks yay me, dad was going to get one of his friends to bring me some old furniture but I called Momo just to chat and in the middle of her ramble I remembered her mom went thrift store shopping, which is something she dose not do since Momo is loaded with money. Her mom got in Momo's words some ugly furniture that does not go together at all and her dad wants it out of the house, once I got a word in I told her how I have nothing for my dorm room all my old furniture I sold back in America. So long story short she is giving it to me two birds with one stone it's gets out of her parents place and I get to me new furniture.

Momo sent me photos it is not ugly at all just does not match I think it does not go with the family style so maybe that is why Momo thinks it is the most hideous thing she has seen. There is a bed frame, desk and chair along with a dresser and bookcase/shelf for my picture frames and plush toys from when I was a kid. Which is all that I need the only problem is all of those things got sent to the school and not the apartment along with my roller blades.

Night 1

I got ahold of Mr. Aizawa and told him about the box mix up he said not to worry I could pick up my roller blades this week and the rest if the stuff will be held in his room so no one goes though it I'm pretty sure he ment Mineta and that Momo told him about the so called furniture problem. To not worry when her parents send it next week I can get my room decorated and use to the school he talked a lot about P.E and for me to show off my quirk to the rest of the class with an odd game of tag don't know why but he laughed I think he was way to happy about something.

Koga shouting from his room: "Misa stop writing in your book thing and go get dinner"

Misa yelling back from the office: "Dad it is a dairy not just a book plus I can cook you something"

Koga shouting still: "Nope going to have to get use to being gone so no point of cooking"

Misa yells back: "Fine"

Misa left the office to go pick up dinner during the day she checked what was near the apartment and found some takeaway/take out places twos blocks south from the buildings and two blocks north was a 8/16th shop it was a convenience store they had them in America but they were not that great. So she went there to see if it was any better, the cool dusk air seemed nice and no rain has much Misa kind of missed Oregon she did not miss the rain to cold and wet she felt it massed up with her quirk. When Misa got there she was greeted by the store owner she looked like a big rat like Principal Nezu but all rat and no other animal DNA she was light brown with a pink tale and black eyes.

Ms. Tanaka in a gentle voice: "Hello dear welcome to 8/16th"

Misa in 100% Japanese: "Hi do you sale any onigiri or instant ramen?"

Ms. Tanaka still in a gentle voice: "You speak very well and yes we do it is in the back next to the sandwiches"

Misa could tell Ms. Tanaka was shocked that she spoken so clear like she lived here her whole life, she found what she needed and her jaw dropped this store had everything she could ever want along with some things she could get her dad so he did not end up eating ramen for every meal. She picked up some easy meals to only last for this week so her dad would have no choice but to try out the apartment's food court or for her to cook for them. It was cheaper to buy big bags rice and other ingredients to make the spicy tuna onigiri and other rice dishes like curry so all here dad would have to do is to microwave the leftovers.

Misa shouting out loud: "Dude they carry chicken katsu onigiri best day ever"

Ms. Tanaka was right behind her: "Is everything alright dear"

Misa surprised: "I'm sorry mam I did not mean to shout"

Misa bowed her head remembering what her dad told some things that are normal in America could be seen has rude in Japan try not to be to loud or to blunt when talking to someone they might take it the wrong way.

Ms. Tanaka: "That is alright dear I'm guessing it means we care what you like it is no problem"

Misa: "We who is this we mam I only see you here"

Ms. Tanaka: "I run this store with my husband he is not home though seen he is not feeling well"

Misa: "oh I'm sorry to here that hope he gets better"

Ms. Tanaka: "Don't worry about it he will I think he was faking it so he did not have to work the night shift"

Misa laughed and check out of the store with four bags filled with everything she could want she did get her dad only ten cups of ramen five breakfast style and the other five for lunch or dinner so he would have no choice to eat the fancy tuna egg salad sandwiches and seafood onigiri. The other twenty onigiri were for her yes she bought twenty of them ten of which are chicken katsu onigiri, along with the makings of spicy tuna onigiri, chicken curry and a beef hot pot of her own making.

Misa made it back a give her dad the ramen he was happy she then went back to her writing.

Night 1 still

Just got back from the store and wow it makes the ones in America look like wet paint the store was a 8/16th but better and bigger they even had a new risk ice tea flavor that I could not get in America it is white tea with dragon fruit flavor so the tea is really dark pink and the can is black with bright pink accent colors which is sick it is so good I was able to pick up three cases of it will not really since Ms. Tanaka has to order more but she is happy some one likes it. She told me no one drinks it here to me it is new to everyone else it is an old new flavor meaning the new risk flavor that everyone loves here is green apple green tea.

Misa went to bed after all her writing she had a few plans this week get her roller blades from the school and finally met Katsuki in person and give him the spicy tuna onigiri since she told him she would make it for when they got together. Wait not like what you think not like together together more like hang out together he wanted to show her around and give her a tour of the school plus he wanted to see if a thirty minute walk can be done to him he thought she was crazy to not take the train.

**Author's Notes/Trivia**

So I might start calling these ANT Posts for short just because it sounds cute and ants all little which is what I want these to be. Just little bits of info or trivia about the story, the last name of the rat is the same has Misa's I know what you are thinking no it's not. The movie I use to watch has a kid the grandpa in the movie his last name was Tanaka in the first movie in the third movie it change to Shintaro I never noticed has a kid or do I really care about it now. Has for the ice tea risk it is Brisk without the b they did make a green apple green tea that I used to drink all the time back in high school but they discounted it. The 8/16th store is 7-Eleven which I have been to only two of them they are nice but the ones from Japan it look a bit better form what I have seen of them.

The Chapters on always one number behind so what will be chapter 2 will say 3 and I will be writing it this weekend and trying to get it out by Wednesday.


	3. Chapter 3: The Mole Is Real A Mole

**Day 2**

Quack, quack, quack, "I'm up" Misa grumbled turning off her alarm clock on the night stand it was shaped like a white hockey mask and it looked liked an odd duck head. Misa looked at it 6:00 am she got up at early so she could work out at the gym in the center and train herself for when school started. She did not have to be at school in till 7:15 cause homeroom started at 7:30, she wanted to train her body to wake up that early and not feel like a slug and to also give her enough time to take a shower and eat breakfast pack her back and relax. Yes if she wanted to she could do all three things and get her bag ready in an hour giving her ten minutes to pack her lunch. Has for the working out that was something she always did when she got up using her dad's old stationary exercise bike for fifteen minutes, which got sold back in America so she would have to change her workout plan.

It would take her fifteen minutes to just get to the gym if she jogged so she just walked round the indoor walkway that connected the three apartment builds to the mane living center. Misa grabbed breakfast in the food court they had a lot but she grabbed a quick meal of tamago kake gohan and some peach flavored milk and over heard a odd conversation while she ate.

Male's Voice: "So you think Mori is going to clean the table with the new guy in apartment B"

Female's Voice: "I hope not you know Mori has a money problem and besides that man in the building has a daughter"

Other Male Gruff Voice: "Will you to stop we all know Mori is a mole but it does not mean he would try and take the new guy's money and besides I saw them check in the daughter looks like she is in high school or early collage"

Misa had to turn around now to see the three people talking about her dad. She saw two short people the woman has grey hair maybe in her sixties, the man tiny almost looked like an elf or hobbit from those books she use to read when she was kid, he had white hair a beard which was very long. The second man had to belong to the gruff voice she heard he had he head of a moose and was over six feet tall Misa knew she had to say something about what or who this so called mole was.

Misa: "Excuse me who or what is this Mori person and why do you call him mole?"

The three turned to look at her

White Haired Man: " Oh hello miss Mori is well you see um….."

Old Lady: "Just tell her the truth, you see dear"

Gruff Man: "First off I would like to apologize where are their manners, the white haired gentleman is Mr. Oni and the sweet old lady is Ms. Bara and I'm Mr. Saseum, Mr. Mori like to gamble a lot and drink a lot so we believe he is going to try and take all of your dad's money"

Misa (laughing) trying to speak: Well…he is going to have a hard time with that…giggle, laugh more laughing"

Mr. Saseum's: "And why is that so funny"

Misa (sounded almost like a dark super hero): You see we have the same quirk and since my dad can not control his there will be no way for this Mori guy to cheat, activating her quirk (quietly). You see now that my eyes are blue I can se your bones and one less of this would be under your clothes."

Misa turned off her quirk and spoke again

Misa: "Since my dad can turn off his Bifocal X quirk it changes between the two a lot, which is why if you have seen him he is always looking at the ground and wearing his dark sunglasses which help but not all the time. Also once again how is this Mr. Mori guy a mole the only time I have heard of that word was in movies or tv about a person who is working for both sides or something or an inside job."

Ms. Bara's sweet Voice: "Well that is because Mr. Mori is in fact a mole looks and all even though he is blind like dark ally way in june"

Mr. Oni: "Yuri you do know mole Mori looks and has the quirk of is functionally blind right and that is why he wears those big cola bottle glasses"

Misa went to find Mr. Saseum since he walked away after she tuned off her quirk plus Mr. Oni and Ms. Bara started arguing about the Mori person again and his sight or lack of. She found him walking back to apartment building A

Misa: "Wait up Mr. Saseum"

Mr. Saseum: "It's Bill"

Misa: "what?"

Mr. Saseum: My name is Bill just call me that no need for the mr. part"

Misa: "Oh sorry ok, why did you leave I'm sorry if it was my quirk or the way I sounded"

Misa bowed her head Bill just shook his.

Bill: No need to say sorry and no it was not your quirk Mr. Oni and Ms. Bara always get like that about Mori and it just gets to me after a while. Everyday those two argue about him and I just can't take it Mori drinks to much, he gambles to much etc."

Misa: "I see and I also see that you must be staff since only staff members live in building A"

Bill: "Yes I'm staff for the center I'm one of the work out trainers for the gym along with my partner"

Misa was about to say something when her watch went off looked down to turn in off then looked up Bill just waved his hand telling Misa to get going because her face said it all. She got back to her dad's place and saw him with another person looks like they were playing a card game.

Misa: Hi dad I'm sorry I'm late found some new people to talk to they seemed nice enough and brought you breakfast"

Koga: That is ok don't worry about the breakfast Mr. Mori brought over spicy tuna egg salad sandwiches"

Mr. Mori: "It is very nice to met you if through my sight isn't what it you to be young Misa"

Misa (real talk or sass) voice: You know Mr. Mori I already know a lot about you like for the fact you are blind since you have the mutant quirk of a star nose mole along with a gambling problem and you also like fruit flavored saki the brand that the What's Up Draper Doggie show creator makes."

Koga looked shocked about what his daughter just said to his new friend/neighbor and was about to tell her how rude she was and to apologize to him but before he could get the words out.

Mr. Mori (I have been caught read handed) voice: "Yes you are correct and no I was not going to take your father's money he told me about his quirk early on when we started playing maybe during the start of the game. I was but he saw right through my cards so there was no point of keeping up the act and Koga no need to be hard on your daughter she was just looking out for you. I'm pretty sure what she heard about me came from Yuri and Joji those two never stop talking about me when someone new comes into the place."

Koga and Misa both did not know what to say to Mori but he did get off the chair he was sitting on told them both he had to leave and he would not mind playing poker another night with Koga and have him join in his little poker club next week. Misa and Koga both said their good byes to him, Koga left to go take a shower in the bathroom and then left to see what the center had to offer while Misa went to write in her diary.

**Day 2 Late Morning **

I don't write this early in my dairy but today was very different my workout had to be changed. Since I don't have dad's old exercise bike so I just walked and got breakfast met some new people and learned something about dad's so called new friend Mr. Mori. The new people I did met seemed very nice two of them looked very set in their ways has for the third he was cool I could tell though he was not from around here his voice and last name gave it away but it was not my place to talk about it I mean look at me no would think I speak prefect Japanese but I do.

Misa got a hungry her breakfast was small more like a snake, she did not want to eat an early lunch so she went to the kitchen and got a small bag of mon-mon munchies which is the cookie she had on the plane she started thinking back to that day.

_**Flash Back/Memory**_

_Flight attendant: "Miss would you like anything?"_

_Misa looked up from her manga called Pirate's Of Sea Sons and took off her headphones._

_Misa: "what did you say mam?"_

_Flight attendant: "I asked if you would like anything we have cold tea and cookies"_

_Misa: "oh I'm sorry I got caught up in ready my story, I would like a green tea please and can I see a bag of the cookies I have an allergy"_

_Flight attendant: "ok here are the cookies and the tea comes in three flavors…."_

_Before the flight attendant got to speak again Misa spoke to her._

_Misa: "Wait these are Mon-Mon Munchies, I can not have these they have apple juice concentrate in them"_

_Flight attendant: "Miss I believe you are use to the ones from America the ones from Japan do not have apple juice concentrate in them just the fruit that is on the front of the package"_

_**Flash Back/Memory Over**_

A knock at the door got Misa out of her thoughts of the plane she went to go get it.

When she opened the door no when was there or she thought then she heard a voice

Creepy Male Voice: "Hey cutie"

Misa looked down: "What are you doing here….."

Half Part Of Day 2 To Be Continued

**A.N.T POST **

Yes the author's notes/triava is now called ANT POST. Yes this will be a two part chapter which will be called half parts and what ever day it says. Don't worry the 2nd half part is done and will posted after lunch, Now for the names Mr. Saseum his last name means deer in Korean, Mr. Oni I wanted the word elf but they are not part of japan origins so I went with Oni which is a troll his first name Joji means farmer is Japanese. Ms. Bara means rose in Japanese and her first name Yuri means lilly in Japanese, the mon-mon munchies are pretty much Lotta Koala Cookies and the What's Up Draper Doggie show is pretty much Hello Kitty. The manga that Misa reads is also pretty much another show that is about high school girls saving the world with their super hero names being after planets. Flash back/ memories with be in italic instead of normal font so you know it is a flash back.


	4. Chapter 4: School Tour And Date

**The Other Half Part Of Day 2 Continued**

Misa: "What are you doing here…Mineta?"

Mineta: "What I can't come see the new student at U.A I thought I could show you around the school and the town"

Misa: I don't need you to show me around the school or town, plus how did you find out where I live the only thing you know about me is what I know about you likes, dislikes and what each others quirks are"

Mineta: I just asked Mr. Aizawa and he gave it to me"

Misa: There is no way Mr. Aizawa a teacher would give info about one of his students to another student try again shorty"

Before Mintea got a chance to say anything a loud scream could be herd down stairs on the fourth floor. Misa locked up the apartment and went to see what it was with Mineta right behind her, Both of them saw three women surrounded a person but could not tell who it was.

Misa: "Ok ladies knock it off leave that person alone"

Lady One: "He is sooo cute"

Lady Two: "I know right he would be great as a handyman"

Lady Three: "I know sisters I could make him my play thing"

Misa shouting a little bit louder: "I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE"

All three of the ladies turned to her if looks could kill Misa would not be standing, but she was not going to back down the way the ladies surrounded him and talked like he was a play toy for them it was not right in Misa eyes.

Mintea: "Ladies if you want a man I'm right here"

All Three Ladies "NO"

Misa: "Leave the young man alone or I will have to use my quirk"

Lady One: "You can't threating us or we'll get Bill to take care you kid"

Misa: "Oh you mean Mr. Sesaum I know him we had a nice long chat this morning want me to call him for you"

Misa was bluffing but the ladies did not know that that is when the man the ladies were trying to be in front of stepped forward and said "I would love to see a fight between my girlfriend and you three lets make it happen"

Mintea: "What you two are dating what about us?"

Misa: "Mintea there is no us and has for me and him I'm not going to answer that"

Bill: "Will you three crows go back to your living space before I have to take you there myself"

The three ladies looked sad or creeping Misa could not tell once they left the floor Bill told Misa how those three always cause trouble with any young guy in the building which is why they are called the crows by everyone in the center. Any guy young and good looking in their eyes is free game which is also why there is no handyman for this building since the crows scared them all off.

Bill: "So who are you anyway to Misa?"

Bakugo: "I'm her boyfriend"

Misa: "No he is not he is just a classmate from U.A"

Bakugo: "Aww babe don't be like that"

Misa: "Like what Katsuki?"

Bakugo: "All shy in front of your neighbor"

Misa: "Bill is not my neighbor he lives in building A this is building C"

Bakugo: "Does it really matter what letter we are in, I just know that you get all red when you get all shy"

Mintea: "Ok so are you two dating? and when did this happen? dose the whole class know?"

Misa was getting annoyed at Bakugo's fake act of being all lovey dovey when they have just met for the first time in person but she could not help at that moment to play along to tick off Mintea.

Misa: "Fine if you must know it happened six months ago and no the whole class does not so we are going to keep it that way grape nuts got it."

Mintea ran down the stairs and out the building, Bakugo could not help but put his arm around Misa shoulder and give her a kiss on the cheek Misa had other ideas though.

Misa in voice only Bakugo would hear: "Try that and you die"

Bakugo: "Now if you excuse me sir my girlfriend and I have must be going"

Bill just looked on as Bakugo and Misa left to go back to her place with his arm still round her, Bill knew for a fact it was an act he could read Misa's face she was not good at lying or hiding her emotions he had to find her dad before his place went up in smoke.

**(Back at the apartment) **

Misa: "What the hell was that Katsuki?"

Bakugo: "What was what?"

Misa: "You know what, we are not dating we just met what were you thinking"

Bakugo: "I was thinking of getting Mintea off your back why was he here any ways?"

Misa: "I don't know he said Mr. Aizawa gave him my address"

Bakugo: "No I'm guessing Mr. Aizawa gave the address to Momo because when I was coming back she was running after him and could not keep up so I followed thinking Mintea took something from Momo not knowing it was your actual address info"

Misa: "So Mr. Aizawa wants me at the school now"

Bakugo just nodded his head as he started to look around the place, Misa just left a note for he dad and grabbed her bag and apartment key and Bakugo she was not going to leave a hot head like him in a place like this. They started walking Misa was going to go north but Bakugo went south so Misa guessed he went another way the map she printed out was to go up to the 8/16th shop then three more blocks then turn left and keep going to put it another way this thirty minute walk from the map was making a big square when done if she did not go back the way she started and went in a loop.

Misa: "So how did you get here if you had to follow Mintea? and he got here before you"

Bakugo: "I ran here, Mintea took a bus"

Misa: "I see a bus would get you here faster how long did you wait before you started running"

Bakugo: "What makes you think I waited before I went after Mintea?"

Misa: Because it is a thirty minute walk on foot while taking the bus it is fifteen minutes and I don't think you can run as fast as a bus"

Bakugo: "True if I used my quirk maybe, I waited ten minutes for another bus to show up but then I started running instead"

Misa: "So what do you think of the walk so far since you thought I was crazy when I said it last month"

Bakugo: It's not bad gets me a chance to clear my head and think with out any pain in the as…"

Misa: "think of the kids"

Misa said quickly has a group of first graders walked by but she saw Bakugo have a shine in his eyes like he was about to say something that would make her want to hurt him or at lest break a bone or three in his body.

Bakugo: "I did not know you wanted kids, we only just met and like you said we are not even dating"

Misa: "You know what I meant you were about to say a swear word and besides I still on plan making you spicy tuna onigiri unless you don't want it any more. If that is the case I'll make it Shoto then"

Bakugo: "No way are you making anything for half and half plus I don't want to share your cooking or you"

After Bakugo said that they walked along with out speaking Mias could tell he meant it by the way his face started to turn pink like he did not want to seem like he was blushing. She guessed he liked her like she liked him but has not said anything about it since she thought after talking to each for six months and video chatted saying I like you like you was a bit to soon. But with the way he was acting right here and right now it was a dance he wanted to be leading and she wanted that but not really so they just kind of ticked each of off about stupid little stuff so she broke the ice once and all in front of the class A-1 dorms

Mias: "Katsuki do you like me?"

Bakugo: "um…yes I guess you mean like a friend or more?"

Mias: "I mean both with what you said about not wanting to share me with any other guy"

Bakugo: "I did not say any other guy I said Shoto"

Mias: "Ok fine but if I said another name how would you feel"

Mias stared at him Bakugo looked like he was thinking really hard or like he was trying to not over use his quirk.

**Bakugo's Thoughts **

Damit why does she have to be so cute and right, yes I like her but I just don't know how to say it with out being a jerk even in the last e-mail I sent her I had to rewrite before it said do you want to go out with me but I thought that was to much to soon. But now it is like I don't want any guy around her once I saw Mintea next to her I got mad and wanted to blow his face off but that might have taken the whole building down, Mias broke him out of his thoughts with.

Mias: "Bakugo are you ok what is going on right now your face looks odd"

Bakugo: "Wouldyougooutwithme"

Mias: "What did you say that was to fast can you say it slower?"

Bakugo: "Would….you….go….out…with….me?"

**Mias's Thoughts **

Oh wow this is happen so fast, well not really but still now is not the time to freeze up I need to say something or say anything come on girl speak say yes nod your head do something then she blurted out the only thing she could say.

Mias: "YesIwouldlovetogooutwithyou"

Bakugo: "What I did not catch that can you slow down"

Mias"s head was down look at the ground so Katsuki could not see her face while see repeated what she said "yes I would love to go out with you." Bakugo had a smile so big on his face he looked like Fat Gum Bakugo felt like he wanted to pick her up and kiss her for some reason in till a sound caught their attention.

Mr. Aizawa: cleared his throat "I hope I'm not interrupting anything between you to"

Both of them: "No sir"

Mr. Aizawa: "Good please follow me"

All three of them entered the dorm building it was empty Mias thought everyone must be off during hero training. Mr. Aizawa told Mias the rules and showed her where her room would be right next to Tsuyu's he told her the furniture will be sent over this weekend. Mr. Aizawa left the two students on their own he had to handle something about his daughter, Bakugo and Mias left hallway and walked around the dorm some more then made back to the entry where a box with Mias's rollor blades and gear were waiting for her. She told Bakugo she could wait for their first date and left to head back to her dad's, skating back was a lot faster then walking ok not has a fast has a bus but it still took some time off since there some roads up hill but not bad. Mias had lunch or so she thought it was more like a late lunch early dinner with all the time she spent with Bakugo she never checked her watch for the time. After eating she went back to writing in her diary and boy did she had a lot to write about, wow it is only day two and I met Katsuki and he asked me out and I said yes we still have not planed out date yet but we will. I wonder if I can get dad to let me go to the school early instead of waiting twelve more days it seems he is doing fine already he has at lest one friend and I saw he did eat some of the other food items that I got so I know he won't starve with out his so called don't wanna, don't have to no cooking pout he does.

Koga: "Mias I'm back"

Mias: "I'm writing right now"

Koga right behind her: "That's nice dear oh by the way you're going to meet your second cousin this week isn't that great"

Mias felled over and caught up to her dad to talk about this but his mind was made up so that is when she turned this meeting into a deal "fine if I met him can I stay at the school earlier then waiting twelve days." To her surprise he said yes that if she did not act like a blunt rude America to her cousin she could.

**Night of Day 2 **

Mias went to bed thinking about Katsuki and for the fact she was going to have to meet her second which she do not want but the more she thought she did not even know what he looked like at lest if she met him she could avoid him at school easier.

**A.N.T POST **

Wow there is a lot to break down here, ok not really hope you love this chapter or at lest like it so happy I broke this up into two parts this one got really long. Bakugo will be called Bakugo when he is talking only Mias will call him Katsuki when she talks to him or even by a nickname of his. Yes guess away at the nickname and what name her second cousin could be also for fun it will past the time.


	5. Chapter 5: He Can't Be Family

**Day 7 Late Afternoon**

Today has been stressful I made a lot of spicy tuna onigiri for Katskui and dinner for my second cousin and his mom also known has my aunt. Which will be here any minute or hour I don't know my dad did not tell me what time they were going to get here that they would just show up today before nightfall. Great I might have to spend hours with a guy I don't know, why couldn't my grandparents be only children….

(Knocking sound at the door)

Mias yelling: "Who the heck is knocking at the door"

Mias opens the door "Katskui what are you doing here?"

Bakugo: "I'm here for my onigiri you made me is it ready or not"

Mias: "You sound grumpy woke up on the wrong side of the bed"

Bakugo: "No I just have a lot of things to do like training and patrol work"

Mias: " ok lets try this again mr. grumpy pants, what is wrong with you today?"

Bakugo: "My mom is nagging me lately about school work and finding someone since she thinks me getting a girlfriend will settle any anger problems I may have"

Mias: "What problems you seem fine to me I don't see you get mad that much well the only time was with the crows but that was it"

Bakugo: Thanks Mias, what smells good? You cooking for me again?"

Mias: "No that is dinner that I'm making my so called second cousin that should be hear soon"

Bakugo: "Aww I don't even get leftovers"

Mias: "No but how about this I make it again when I move into the dorms"

Bakugo: "Fine, do you need any help moving your stuff in?"

Mias: "No I don't have much I'm getting some furniture from Momo and just got new bed sheets for it the rest of my stuff is at the dorm already since there was mix up with the moving company"

Bakugo: "Oooh what kind? I only get a good night sleep in silk or satin sheets"

Mias: "Cotton with little happy faces on the onigri and sushi, color white take it or leave it"

Bakugo: " Ooh your bossy I like that in a woman"

Katskui winked at Mias was trying her hardest not to blush. Katskui took his onigri before he left he told her to call him when she was going to move out of here and into the dorms he wanted to walk with her some more. As he made his way out of the building he saw Neito Monoma walking up the path with a women who looked like she could be his mom they looked the same.

Mias just finished making dinner which was her own creation of gyudon and hayashi raisu combined when there was another knock at the door.

Koga: "I got it just finish making dinner"

Koga opened the door and greeted his cousin who he has not seen since he left Japan eighteen years ago.

Fuji: "Koga it has been to long, I missed you"

Koga: "Fufu it has not been that long and is that little Neito he is not so little now"

Fuji: "Don't call me that we are grown adults so act like it Koga"

Koga: "Fine you always know how to make the party a dud"

Fuji: "Neito introduce yourself to your uncle and cousin"

Neito: "It is nice to meet you uncle Koga and where is my so called cousin anyway"

Koga: "Come in no point chatting in the doorway, Mias come here and meet your aunt and cousin" Koga shouted the last part.

Mias: "Fine it is nice to meet you aunt Fuji and cousin, no no no he can not be my cousin please tell me this is a joke dad"

Koga: "NO this is not a joke and you did not need to be so rude to him"

Mias: "I heard about him from some of the students from class 1-A he always wants to beat them and has a very odd laugh almost creepy like"

Neito: "It is ok uncle I think Mias is just a little bit off by someone as talented as me it is fine"

Mias: "No I'm not I know about you and your quirk already you can copy others quirks for a short amount of time is that about right"

Neito: "That's right and what can you do what is your quirk"

Mias: "I can show you better then I can tell you"

Koga: "Mias no you are not using your quirk on your cousin"

Neito: "It is ok uncle I can take it show me maybe I can show how to really use it" (laughing HA HA HA HA)

Mias: "No my dad is right and besides you will just have to wait to see it at school where the rest of our classmates are"

Neito pouted about it but Mias did not care her dad and Fuji was catching up like it was old times. Mias and Neito were trying to get along in Mias's room/dad's office but it was far from good it was more like an oil fire and firework factory love child in the making.

Neito: "Wow you don't have much do you. Are you like super poor?"

Mias: "No I'm not poor at all my stuff got to the dorms a little bit early then I wanted that is all, so the only stuff I have is in my duffle bag and backpack"

Neito: "You grew up in America right?"

Mias: "Yes what does that have to do with anything. Are you try to make small talk or is this going some were?"

Neito: "Well how do you know Japanese so well then?"

Mias: "I could say the same about you about your English?"

Neito: "I took classes when I was little duh" (laughing HA HA HA)

Mias: "Wow I also took classes before I could walk and talk. My Japanese teacher taught the language along with cooking classes and how to wear the proper Japanese school uniform from the age of five so I would not have such a culture shock when I moved here."

Neito: (laughing) "HA HA HA HA"

Mias: "What is wrong with you, do you have a napoleon complex or something"

Neito: "You do know when school starts I will beat you when it comes to the training right"

Mias: "And you also should know the only time class 1-A and class 1-B are together are for mock battles and besides we don't get to pick who we fight against the teachers do"

Neito: "How do you know Bakugo Katsuki?"

Mias: "We are friends duh"

Neito: "School has not started and plus Bakugo does not have friends"

Mias: "If you really think the principal of the new school I'm going to be started at, did not give me any information about my new classmates and teachers along with some about your class you are wrong"

Neito: "So is he your boyfriend or something"

Mias: "What he is to me is none of your concern"

Neito: "So you say, want to play a game called copy?"

Mias: "No I must finish up with dinner and you can make your self useful and set the table"

The dinner went how Mias thought it would ok not great but better then just good her aunt Fuji said she would keep in contact with her dad so he would not get lonely and she did apologize Neito's behavior he is not really like this outside of school.

Koga: "Well since you did not use your quirk on your cousin and did not let his antics get you then you can move into the dorm early like we talked about."

Mias: "Thanks dad but you do know I won't be moving in the dorms for another five days right"

Koga: "Oh that is true I guess I will be eating leftovers and ramen in till you come home then"

Mias: "Leftovers yes, ramen no you need to cook real food or go out to eat or the food court it has home made ramen not that instant stuff"

Koga: "Nope I like the instant stuff better something about the smell of the seasoning packet"

**Day 7 Late Night**

Mias tried to write in her dairy but she couldn't she felt like she had to tell someone who her cousin was but she did not want to wake any one since it was already past midnight so she just turned in early and counted down the days in till she was at the dorms.

**A.N.T POST**

Yep Mias is now related to Neito Monoma yay her I guess it could be worse the hardest part was trying to find a name for his mother so I went with Fuji which one of the meanings for it is wealthy intention it is a Japanese name for girls. Gyudon is a Japanese dish of beef over rice with onions, hayashi raisu is a beef Japanese stew with rice. I will be posted a new chapter next week


	6. Chapter 6: Class 1-A's New Mascot

**Day 11 Late Night**

I should be asleep but I can't I keep hearing this meowing sound like a cat is stuck some were in the apartment building that's it I need to find it. Mias got up from the couch and scanned her dad's place she thought she saw nothing but she did see a cat maybe it was in the hallway.

Mias: Where are you kitty, here kitty kitty"

Kitty: "Meoooow"

Mias: "X-Ray Scan, looking, looking found you how did it get stuck in the vents"

Kitty: "meow, meow, meeeow"

Mias knew she had to do something so she went back in the apartment to call Bill since he might know what to do because he is the handyman for this building.

**(Mias's Phone Call With Bill)**

Mias: "Pick up Bill this important"

Male Voice: "Who is this what do you want"

Mias: "Um is this Bill I need to speak to Bill it is important"

Male Voice: "No do you know what time it is? what do you need that is so impor…"

Bill: "Mias is everything ok, is it your dad what is wrong?"

Mias: "No my dad is fine but there is a kitty stuck in the hallway vents of our apartment building I can see it but I don't know how to get it out"

Bill: "Don't worry I will get a hero who can help and bring some food and supplies for the kitty be there soon"

Mias: "Thank you Bill"

**(Phone Call Over)**

Bill showed up with a hero Mias could not really see. She showed them were the kitty was in the vent, the hero said it would not be a problem and that it was easy to get the kitty out.

Pro Hero: "Meow, Meow"

Mias: "Um Bill is he talking like a cat?"

Bill: "Yes that is his quirk to speak like animals do"

Mias: "Oh cool"

Then it clicked for Mias who this pro hero was he was Chattanimal the pro hero who saved over two hundred animals during the summer fire ten years ago in Minami Alps National Park.

Chattanimal: "Here you go, one little scared kitty he looks like he is hurt but the all the vets are closed"

Mias: "Don't worry Chattanimal I got this just hold the kitty still, X-Ray Scan he has a hurt leg can't really tell if it is broken or not but I can heal it X-Ray Scan Complete"

Mias started her baby talk to the cat and petted him and scanned him again his leg looked better. Chattanimal put him down he walked just fine to Mias and rubbed her leg and purred. Mias was happy to see that the cat was better and he was very cute he looked like Katskui when he is mad but just light grey in color.

Bill: "Good job Mias so I guess you can heal animals I take it"

Mias: "Yes that is another one of my quirks I got two from my dad the other two from someone else"

Chattanimal: "Hey Mias how did you know who I was?"

Mias: "I saw you on the news when I was a kid, you made me want to help animals even though I had for quirk it. I just did not know what to do with it back then but I know what to do with it now"

Chattanimal: "Nice to see I helped someone. Mind telling me your hero name I still know some hero's that do a different type of hero work, even though I'm retired I can still put in a few phone calls"

Mias: "Vet Tec the name is Vet Tec"

Bill and Chattanimal: "Nice"

Bill gave Mias they food he told her he got it from a women who just buy cat food and hoard it like no tomorrow along with a throw away litter box and a small bag of litter. The old lady Bill got the stuff from liked to own a lot of cat stuff and even had a cat at one time, But Bill took it in and the old lady was sent to the living center early even though she was only seventy-five. Mias thanked them both and went inside to feed the cat who she decided to name Hikuro.

Koga: "What is that?'

Mias: "A cat that I'm keeping"

Koga: "Ok what is its name and does any of your teacher know yet"

Mias: "Hikuro and no they will find out tomorrow I will make him class 1-A's mascot"

Koga: "Ok good luck with that and get some sleep"

**Day 11 **

I got new cat he is so fluffy and sweet good thing Bill gave me some cat stuff since I do not own any but I will be making some calls tomorrow and the first one will be to Momo. I knew with one photo to Momo and everyone would be on board Mr. Aizawa would be in for a surprise that's for sure hope he likes cats.

**DAY 12 **

Koga let Mias sleep in since she handle the cat without any problems and he wanted to find out more info about his daughter's new fuzzy friend. So he went to find Bill because he might know a thing or two about where the kitten came from.

Koga: "Hey Bill can we talk"

Bill: "Sure Koga what do you want to talk about?"

Koga: "Mias's new kitten where did it come from?"

Bill: "Well my best guess would be Amaya the cat who wanders our building"

Koga: "What do you mean wanders your building, does building A-3 have it's own pet or something"

Bill: "Yes and no about two days ago we had to move a little old lady from building B early. She is only seventy-five but she was hoarding cat stuff like a hobby, I think her cat also had kittens. But when we checked her into the living center we only found one cat at her place, when we were moving her stuff the cat named Amaya does not like to be one place so every staff member lets her wander into their home and stay for has long has she likes. We have food bowls and everything she needs some of us even put in cat flaps in our door so she can come and go has she pleases."

Koga: "Oh I'm sorry to her about the women do you have any cat carriers Mias wants to take the cat to school with her?"

Bill gave Koga a cat carrier on wheels it looked like a baby stroller with a zip up mesh hooded cover Koga thanked him and saw the cat Amaya on a little table near the building entrance so he scratched her behind the ear.

**A.N.T POST**

Yes I added a new hero I wanted someone who could talk to animals in their own speech has for looks picture pro hero Tiger from the wild, wild pussycats and pro villain Gentle Criminal's love child. Minami Alps National Park is a real place in Japan made up of three different mountains. Has for the look of the cat picture the cat breed nebelung, I just saw kitten pictures they are so fluffy and cut. The name I picked for it I wanted to combine the Japanese words for grumpy which is hidoi and black which is kuro into Hikuro only to find out Hikuro is a name of a character from another anime show. So yeah it is not named after that character but my own thought of has this been done before, the name Amaya means night rain. Sorry this chapter is so short I will post a new chapter next week and it will be longer.


	7. Chapter 7: Kacchan Plays House

**Day 12 Late Morning**

Wow I had a late night dealing with Hikuro kittens don't sleep a lot he just wanted to play to bad my quirk was not shooting red beams of light out of my eyes that would keep him busy. I woke up later then normal so calling Momo would not be a big deal since it is already ten in the morning.

**(Phone Call With Momo)**

Mias: "Hey Momo as the furniture got there yet?"

Momo: "Yes it got here last night, I tried to call you but your phone was off"

Mias: "Sorry I was dealing with a cat"

Momo: "What do you mean I didn't know you owned any pets?"

Mias: "Last night I found a kitten stuck in the vents of my apartment building but I got it out and it will be class 1-A's new mascot"

Momo: "What type of cat and you really think the rest of the students are going to want to take care of it"

Mias: "Ok just look up the breed called nebelung"

Momo: "OMG that is the cutest thing ever, it looks like a little angry Bakugo"

Mias: "No it does not look like him at all"

Momo: "yes it does just darker in color and more fluffy"

Mias: "Are you saying Katsuki's hair is fluffy"

Momo: "Did you just call Bakugo by his first name?"

Mias: "Yes why do you guys not use first names when talking about someone here"

Momo: "No we say the last name first out of respect or a nickname"

Mias: "I see do you mind if I call you Momo or do you want me to use your last name?"

Momo: "My first name is fine no one calls me by my last name, Mr. Aizawa told us to call you by your first name since that is what they do in America. But if you want me to call you by your last name I don't mind"

Mias: "No just call me by my first name the only time I should hear my last name is from teachers I don't want to hear it from friends."

Momo: "How do you want your bedroom set up the bed and dresser have to be put back together?'

Mias and Momo ending the call Momo was giving important job get supplies for the cat, three litter boxes one for each of the shower rooms and one for Mias's room along with four bowls and two cat condos. Mias was sure that Mr. Aizawa would see the condos and ask questions but for the littler boxes not really since the ones for the showers were going to be in a hide away cabinet. The only thing people would see is a white cabinet with a small hole cut into the door, Mias told Momo how she wanted her room to look. Momo thought that was very plan she almost wanted to go get Mias rugs and other accent pieces but Mias shot down her idea and said I don't need anything I won't use don't worry. Momo was fine with the answer she was just trying to get a cat buying army which she did but it was just her, Koji and for some reason Aoyama wanted to join he said the cat needed to look fancy as class 1-A's mascot it was the chat's job to make them look good.

Mias got the cat carrier ready for Hikour with his food, piddle pads and toys. Mias double checked the list she made and was about to call Katskui first when Aoyama texted her.

**(Aoyama Texts With Mias)**

Aoyama: What is this FriskieMix stuff?

Mias: The brand of food Hikuro eats why?

Aoyama: No way is our mascot going to eat cheap food he needs better richer food.

Mias: You do know we are not pro heroes but broke students in high school, What should he eat instead moneybags?

Aoyama: Mon Petit it is the best for him also his name needs to be changed.

Mias: No his name stays and so does the food Mon Petit sounds pricey and besides even though he will be the mascot he will be sleeping in my room most of the time, I found him I named him and besides our you going to clean any of the cat boxes.

Aoyama: Sorry text could not be received please try again later

**(Texting Over)**

Mias just got done with texting Aoyama which he used Momo's phone to do which even Momo was not happy about the choices he was trying to make for the cat. Koga wanted to introduce Mias to the neighbors across the hall from them. That was a big no and even bigger shouting match.

Koga: "Mias came meet the neighbors across the hall Mr. and Mrs. Antula"

Mias: "No not going to happen I know their quirks and you know I don't like…..um lets go with no"

Koga: "Don't be rude and just say hi before you leave"

Terry: "Koga I don't mean to sound blunt but does Mias have the same quirk has you"

Koga: "Yes Terry and no you are not being blunt Mias is just being rude"

Mias: "If I'm being so rude describe the wife's face then Oyaji"

Koga red from anger: "How listen here you little….."

Canela: "Shintaro that is enough, if your daughter does not like spiders you should have said something. Most people get a little scarred when they see what we look like we are use to it"

Koga: "Sorry Canela sorry Terry and to my daughter, you herd the last part Mias"

Mias: "Yes dad I got to go now bye just texted some of my friends we are meeting up at the 8/16th shop then heading to the dorms I will call you when I'm all unpacked"

Mias got Hikuro into the carrier with the rest of his food and toys as she walked little old ladies would aww because the cat carrier looked like a baby stroller to them Mias was a young mom out with her kid which made Mias question if the old ladies could hear the cat meowing at all. But walking to the shop with a carrier on wheels did not help when Mias met Kirishima and Kaminari for the first time.

Kirishima: "Hey is that Mias walking straight ahead"

Kaminari: "Looks like her but when did she have a kid?"

Kirishima: "What are you talking about I don't see a kid"

Kaminari: "Ok so why does she have a baby stroller with her then"

Kirishima: "Oh, hey Bakugo when did Mias have a baby?"

Bakugo: "What we don't have a baby why would you say that"

Kaminari: "Wait you and her have a baby?"

Bakugo: "No we don't I said we don't and what is with all this talk of about a baby?"

Krishima: "Mias is pushing a baby stroller, I said if she had a baby you said the we part, so what is going on between you two?"

Bakugo's face was turning red he started shouting "Listen here you idiots Mias and I do not have a child and if we did you two would be my last choice for babysitters and besides…. What the hell is making that sound."

Mias: "Kacchan that would be Hikuro my new cat I guess my dad was right his cat carrier could get mistaking for a baby stroller from far away"

Bakugo: "You have a cat, it looks nice"

Bakugo got closer to Mias so Krishima and Kaminari could not hear what was being said.

Bakugo: "Sorry about those two they followed me here"

Mias: "It is ok we can use the help carrying back cases of tea, can get tricky with just the two of us"

Bakugo: "Who else knows about Hikuro and why did you not tell me you own cat before?"

Mias: "Because I only have had him for a few hours, found him last night stuck in the vents and the only people that know well that I talked to is Momo she got help from Koji and Aoyama to get more stuff for Hikuro."

Bakugo: "Ok so can we get the tea and get going then"

Mias and the others walked into the shop the shop owner Mrs. Tanaka was there with a man Mias never saw before with the head of a black cat. Mrs. Tanaka started talking really fast and saying how sorry she was for the mix up.

Mias: "Mrs. Tanaka please slow down what are you saying sorry for?"

Mrs. Tanaka almost crying: "Mias I'm so sorry there was tea in the back room. My so called husband did not want to stock it in the front of the store, because in his words it would not sale"

Mias: "Oh no need to apologize Mrs. Tanaka that is alright"

Mrs. Tanaka trying to be funny: "Wow Mias I did not know you had a baby?"

Bakugo sounding heart broken: "Yep and I'm not the father she cheated on me with that guy" pointing at the cat head man

Mias: "No this is my new kitten Hikuro it is just his cat carrier on wheels, and really Kacchan do you know who that guy even is?"

Bakugo still trying to keep up that act: "No does it matter I was going to name it Katskui jr. and you took that away from me."

Mias: 'Well first of all that cat person is Mr. Tanaka, Mrs. Tanaka's husband there is a picture of them on the wall when the shop first opened"

Krishima and Kaminari came back with only two cases of tea and not three. Mrs. Tanaka was not happy with her husband

Mrs. Tanaka: "Dear why is there only two and not three?"

Mr. Tanaka: "I was trying to give them away and only one person took one case"

Mrs. Tanaka shouting: "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU"

Mr. Tanaka: "What this flavor never sales we get so much of it I had to make room for new stock"

Mias: "Mr and Mrs Tanaka please stop I will take what ever you have left it is not a problem I don't mind really"

Mrs. Tanaka: "Sorry that you kids had to see our little fight and to make it up to the three of you, you can each get a one snack it is on the house for Mr. Tanaka screwing up the tea"

Mr. Tanaka: "Yes dear, Mias do you need any more cat food we have some"

Mias: "No but thank you for offering Hikuro is fine plus he only eats the meaty chunks"

Mrs Tanaka: "I see Mr. Tanaka is a pate man himself"

They left the store with the two cases of tea which Krishima was carrying as a new manly workout yes two boxes twelve cans in each box and each can only 8oz it was manly indeed. Mias left Kaminari in change of the snack bag because she did not want his quirk mixed with metal cans, which left Bakugo to his own idea of fun which meant Mias would want to hurt him or worse. Lets see how long Bakugo turns a twenty minute walk into a nightmare of hell for Mias.

Mias: "Kacchan why is your arm round my shoulder again?"

Bakugo: "What we are just heading back to the dorms it's no big deal"

Mias: "Last time you tried something like this we shouted at each other what do you think is going to happen this time in public?"

Bakugo: "Nothing sweetheart cause we don't want to wake the baby"

No oh hell no the three of them were walking past a group of old ladies and the look in Bakugo's eyes said it all let the games begin. Kaminari and Krishima had their own thoughts about this are they dating are they not dating why didn't Bakugo tell them but once he turned around and gave them a thumbs up they knew they had to be a part of this plan it looked fun.

Old Lady One: "Aww what a cute young couple"

Old Lady Two: "But they are so young to have a child they are only children themselves"

Old Lady Three: "We were their age once and besides look how our kids turned out"

Old Lady Four: "Sister you shipped your kids off to a boarding school the first chance to got"

Old Lady Three: "That was a different time the world was different back then"

Old Lady One: "What is the baby's name?"

Bakugo: "Ryo mam"

All Old Ladies: "Aww so cute what a perfect name"

K and K: "Yep our nephew is the greatest he will make a fine hero one day"

All Old Ladies: "Aww he has handsome uncles too, good looks must run in the family"

Mias: "I'm sorry ladies but we must get going nap time for the little one starts soon and time out for the big ones starts even sooner"

Old Lady One: "Oh my you have more children?"

Bakugo: "Yes mam we do this is our youngest the other three our being watched by…"

At that moment Mias needed miracle lucky for her Jiro and Ashido were walking up to them.

Mias: "Honey watch the baby I will be right back" She had the look of two can play this game and I just got help for my side.

Mias: "Oh thank heavens you two are here, help me"

Jiro and Ashido: "Why what is wrong?"

Mias: "Kacchan and his dumbsquad have tricked these old ladies in thinking my new kitten is a real human baby mine and Kacchan's baby help me"

Jiro: "I'm in I get Kaminari"

Ashido: "Fine I'll get Krishima"

Mias: "Excuse me ladies but we really must get going all the other children we left at home are getting cranky the babysitter just called"

The three woman thought it was sweet how the young couples left well Mias made Kacchan push the cat carrier while Jiro and Ashido were dragging there so called husbands by the ear and screaming "what were you thinking and how could you."

**A.N.T POST**

Yes I made this quit long the next chapter will be less talking. The Japanese word oyaji means father or old man based on what I found out there is a lot of words to mean dad and to me this one was meant as not a sign of respect. Mon Petit is a real band of cat food from Japan while FriskieMix is just the real bands of Friskies and MeowMix combined. Yes in the apartment buildings there will be two people who have the quirk animal mutation for building C that is the mole Mori and Canela her name means cinnamon in Spanish yes she has the head of a spider while her husband Terry just has extra arms that look like spider legs so his name is a pun on tarantula Terry Antula no he does not have a spider head but extra arms that he can grown hair on. I will try and get better at the talking and only use three or four people in a chapter this was a lot. As for using names do you want me to use the last names or the first names for the other students?


	8. Chapter 8: Misa and Kacchan Are Over?

**Day 12 Still **

After twenty minutes of walking they have made it to the dorms with all the teachers waiting and wondering where the new student was which is why Mr. Aizawa sent Ashido and Jiro to find Mias before any of the teachers could welcome her they got a show and tell they saw Misa telling Bakougo off.

Misa shouting: "What the hell was that"

Bakugo: "What was what?"

Misa still shouting: "That little game back there"

Bakugo getting louder: "What is your deal it was just for fun"

Misa screaming: "My deal, my deal you pretend we are dating even though we aren't and twenty minutes ago you pretend my kitten is our brand new stinking baby. I'm done Bakugo I'm done with your games and our date you can forget about it."

Bakugo: "Mias you don't mean that do you"

Misa: "YES I DO, you are 17 trying to act 27 but instead you act like a 7 year old who is really pushing my last nerve"

Bakugo: "I'm eighteen"

Misa: "I don't care you need to grow up and stop playing games you are never going to get me or any other women if you keep playing dumb games that mean nothing"

Bakugo grabbed hold of Mias trying to talk to her but she was having none of it. She did not want to be near him and did not want to hear what he had to say, her eyes turned orange when she spoke "Let me go right now I don't want to hurt you Bakugo"

Bakugo: "What you never call me by my last name"

Misa: "I said let go of me before I hurt you"

Bakugo: "Mias wait will you just listen….."

**(SLAP SOUND)**

Misa had slapped Bakugo across the face and he let her go. He had a big red handprint on his cheek the teachers were stunned but only Mr. Aizawa said something.

Mr. Aizawa: "Ms. Jiro Ms. Ashido please show Ms. Shintaro to her room"

Both of them: "Yes Sir"

Mr. Aizawa: "As for you three do I even want to know what the hell is going on?"

The boys: "No sir"

Mr. Aizawa: "Mr. Bakugo do you have anything to had?"

Bakugo: "No sir what is going on between me and Misa is no ones problems but our own"

Mr. Aizawa: "Alright then and next time you want to piss off a women with a quirk make sure the quirk is not being able to break your arms like toothpicks"

Mias walked into her room she saw how it was set up she just closed the door behind her to finish her room and write out her anger. Dumbass Kacchan who does he think he is with his dumb little games it's like what happened ten days ago is not even a thing or for the fact I made him the onigiri like what is his problem. You think Eijiro and Denki would not give n to his stupid plan but they did (screaming sound)

He just makes me so mad.

Momo: "Do I want to know what that is about?"

Jiro: "Here is the short version Bakugo did something dumb to Mias and she is mad at me so mad she slapped him across the face"

Momo: "Dam how long do you think she is going to stay mad at him for?"

Jiro: "Don't know, what's with the white boxes in the shower room?"

**Dinner Time**

Misa had still not come out of her room she was setting it up talking to Hikuro to clam herself down.

Misa: "I thought he liked me?"

Hikuro: "Meow" (feed me)

Misa: "I thought after six months of talking and video calls we were become more then friends"

Hikuro: "Meooow" (feed me now)

Misa: "Oh you must be hungry here you go Hikuro, octopus sashimi tuna flavored kitten food"

Hikuro: "Meow: (yes yums yums for my tummy)

Misa: "You stay here while I get my own dinner"

Mias left her room and found some left over Okonomiyaki and a note that said when you are ready to talk come see me Ms. Midnight. Mias ate the food and found some of her tea already in the fridge with a bunch of notes saying hands off Mineta. Mias finished washing her plate and went back to check on Hikuro when she found Ms. Midnight sitting on her bed petting him.

Misa: "Um how did you get in my room I locked it before I left?"

Ms. Midnight: "I have a master key for all the girls dorm rooms"

Misa: "I see why did you want to talk to me? Is this about what I did?"

Ms. Midnight: "I wanted to see if you are ok? your face said it all hurt, pain anger"

Misa trying not to cry: "I'm fine"

Ms. Midnight: "You don't have to pretend for my sake, get mad scream I don't care. But you can't bottle it up, if you do you might hurt someone you did not mean to or worse hurt someone that means a lot you to. Even through I'm single the only fact I know is no matter what age you are boys are kind of dumb even when you're in your thirties I know from experience"

With that Ms. Midnight left Mias to her thoughts Mias knew she was not going to speak to Bakugo in till he apologized for acting like an idiot.

**(In Bakugo's Room) **

"Man why did I do that today I like her but for some reason when I'm around her I act stupid, like a little kid with a crush. Mias's right I need to act my age I just can't when I'm around her when it I just me and her I'm ok but for anyone else around us it is like I'm hiding my true feelings. What did Mr. Aizawa mean by break my bones Mias quirk does not do that right," Bakugo could not help by find the paper work about Mias even though she read up about everyone in class no one read about her the only thing they knew was her name. "What her quirk is called Biocal X Infrared/Healing Pain that is so badass, I see she can heal bird boy but hurt me that makes sense but I don't know what to say to her. I want to say I'm sorry but she might not think I mean it with the way I acted this week I will give her some time to cool off they try to find a way to apologize."

**(In Kirishima's Room)**

Eijiro: "So what do you think happened between Bakugo and Misa?"

Denki: "What do you mean she got mad at him and slapped him"

Eijiro: "I mean she never once called him Bakugo when we were all together she called him his name or even Kacchan"

Denki: "Well we can't say they are dating since she screamed the date was off"

Eijiro: "I was there I saw it also I think he just needs to man up"

Denki: "Meaning?"

Eijiro: "Meaning if I was him and Misa was my girlfriend I would not hide my feelings for her and play games I would say it and not make her mad, right now Mias does not know how Bakugo feels because he is not man enough to say anything along the lines of like or love or even sorry"

Denki: "Let's call him then and tell him that so he knows not to mess up when he does say it"

Eijiro: "Yo Bakubro you up?"

Bakugo: "Yes I answered the phone and don't call me that what do you want?"

Eijiro: "I wanted to tell you that you need to man up and tell Misa how you feel who cares if you look soft"

Bakugo: "Who says I would look soft?'

Eijiro: "You, for the fact how you act around her playing games and stuff stop acting like a pro hero at work and act like a man in love you know you like her at lest right? Hello Hello I think he hung up"

**(Bakugo's Thoughts)**

He's right you know, you like her but won't say it and now look at the mess you made even after she made you homemade spicy tuna onigiri HOMEMADE. Hope she at lest talks before school starts sixteen days you have sixteen days or less to find a way to make it up to Mias cause classes will suck if she does not talk you at all.

**Night Day 12**

**Mias Writing in her diary**

It has been a long day of writing and words between me and Kacchan I want to forgive him but part of me does not want to get hurt in his games. I only have sixteen days to go before school starts and tomorrow I have to show my quirk to the class yay me. It's time for bed it is getting late I see Hikuro found a spot the cubby that is part of my bed frame aww.

**A.N.T POST**

Wow day 12 went on for three chapters, I know I said I would try and get better on the talking and not have a lot of it but if this was an episode it would be much nicer. Okonomiyaki is a savory pancake it can have any toppings on it like pork belly or squid, based off photos I saw it looks like an omelet or Japanese pizza. Well I just learned you can spell the word omelet two ways omelette or omelet which is the way the computer thinks is right and not the one with extra e and t's really, also all the Japanese words my computer thinks they are also wrong. They are not don't worry I will post the new chapter next week.


	9. Chapter 9: Schedule In Vet Tec

**Day 13**

Today was the day to show my quirk off to the class. I was going to show it off at night since I would only be using my Infrared sight it was pretty much hide and seek the rest of the class would hide and I would find them. I would not use my Bifocal X in till the mock battle with class 1-B as for Healing/Pain it would not be used either in till someone got hurt or I needed to heal someone with an animal quirk. Today would also be the day we would be getting our class schedules that Mr. Aizawa just started handing out.

Mr. Aizawa: "Today you all will be receiving your schedules they will be different from last year any questions?"

Mineta: "Yes what do you mean…"

Mr. Aizawa: " Moving on, this year we decided to add another year instead of graduating this year you will be graduating next year"

Everyone: "No, what you can't do this, why"

Misa: "What the hell is wrong with this place?"

Mr. Aizawa: "Is there a problem Ms. Shintaro?"

Misa: "Yes why do we go to school six days a week? Also how come we have to be in classes with 1-B I thought I had all my classes with 1-A?"

Mr. Aizawa: "The school has adapted to the extra day with only Sundays being off. The other change is we want to see if you can deal with other members who are not part of your homeroom, which is why you will have two of your classes with 1-B don't worry I'm sure you will all get along with each other in no time."

The rest of the day we spent looking over if we had the same classes with each other yay me I found out I have two of them with Bakugo. I'm so happy I could cry tears of anger the schedules are the same for the fact we all have P.E for 6th and Modern Literature for 4th period but the rest are different.

**(Misa's Class Schedule) **

Homeroom

1st Period Math With Mr. Ectoplasm/Class 1-AB

2nd Period English With Mr. Present Mic/Class 1-B

3rd Period Modern Hero Art History With Ms. Midnight/Class 1-B

4th Period Modern Literature With Mr. Cementoss

Lunch

5th Period Heroics With Mr. All Might/Class 1-AB

6th Period P.E With Mr. Aizawa

Tsuyu: "Hey Mias what classes did you get? ribbit"

Misa: "Oh here is my schedule Tsuyu"

Tsuyu: " Great we both have math and history together ribbit"

Misa: "That's good why is Bakugo so mad?"

Tsuyu: "Oh he has classes with Shoto the three of you have English and Literature together but I think he is more upset that English is with class 1-B"

Misa: "I see, well I have to train for today talk to you later"

Even though the hide and seek game/quirk training was not going to be tonight I wanted to get some training in early so when the time came I would be ready to find everyone. Mr. Aizawa was going to tell the rest of the students what there part in this so called game was I don't know why he decide to say it is a game but whatever.

Mr. Aizawa: "I see Ms. Shinatro is not with us but that does not matter listen up. Tonight after dinner I want all of you to get your hero outfits ready that is what you will be wearing during the training game of funtastic team work."

Bakugo: "Why is it called a training game of funtastic team work and can we use our quirks?"

Mr. Aizawa: "Don't ask me All Might came up with the name and yes you can use your quirks to move or hide"

Teny: "What do you mean by hide sir?"

Mr. Aizawa: "It sounds like what I said you will all hide from Ms. Shinatro and she will find you with her quirk, you only have thirty minutes to hide and she is not on a timer to find you"

Teny: "What are the rules sir?"

Mr. Aizawa: "Your joking right the rules are simple hide from her once she finds you, you will come back to where I'm standing how simple can I say it Mr. Teny"

Teny: "Sir I understand that but with my quirk I mean"

Mr. Aizawa: "Oh well that is easy you will all be in Ground Beta for your quirk Mr. Teny do not go more then two blocks All Might will also be there to make sure that no one goes more then two blocks from the starting point understood"

Everyone: YES SIR

**AFTERNOON **

Training went well my eyes hurt only a little so I guess it is time for glasses at lest Hikuro likes them. Saw Bakugo today it looks like he wants to say something but he can't or for the fact when I see him I want to brake his face. At lest lunch will make me happy yes someone bought chicken katsu sandwiches yum, wait there is a note to it (I'm Sorry I was a total ass to you please forgive me Katskui). Dammit I want the sandwich but I don't want to forgive him I'm still eating the sandwich but not yet I just can't. Sandwich and tea today is a good day wait where is the cat aww he is by the window sunny himself that so cute must take photos lots and lots of photos.

Bakugo: "She ate the sandwich, oh the note (Not yet lets see what happens tonight) I understand it is to soon but at lest I have a shot at forgiveness"

Deku: "Hey Kacchan what's going on"

Bakugo: "Not now Deku"

Deku: "Um ok I'm heading to the gym bye"

Ms. Midnight: "Ms. Shinatro where are you?"

Misa: "Right here Ms. Midnight do you need anything?"

Ms. Midnight: "Yes I need to get you fitted for your new uniform before school starts"

Misa: "Ok we can get started right away"

Misa picked out a skirt that goes to her knees and black tights with a grey waistcoat instead of the grey blazer and the ugly brown shoes. Once that was done she went to find Bakugo to talk to him because she wanted to find out what he was going to say yesterday but cut him off and let her anger take over.

Misa: "Bakugo can we talk?"

Bakugo: "Is this about yesterday?"

Misa: "Yes I wanted to know what you were going to tell me?"

Bakugo: "I was going to say….well now that I thought about it you are right. I do not act my age I act like a school kid with a crush I'm sorry for how I was acting and I hope we still can be friends?"

Misa: "Yes I would like to still be friends with you but I want to know why you did what you did why do you play games with me I thought we had something more"

Bakugo: "I think I play games because I don't want anyone to know my true feelings"

Misa: "So when are you going to show me your true feelings and say screw you to anyone who says anything about us or about you"

Bakugo: "That might take time but when you are ready for it I would like to go on a date with you"

Misa: "I would like that but I want the real you no games or act just you when you find out how to do that then I would love to go on a date"

Balugo: "Thank you and I will tell you don't worry no more games from here on out"

Misa saw that he meant it but still saw a little twinkle he is eye maybe he would change but not over night it would take time or years. Everyone was working out, train their quirks for the up coming school year, Misa was just waiting for dinner time to come and end so she can get to work on why she calls herself the search and rescue hero. Mineta was being odd all day instead of reading what her quirk is he was asking her that's right lets not read the pages info you got six months ago and bug her to the point where you end up with a broken arm.

Mineta: "So Misa what is your quirk?"

Misa: "Did you not read the info that you got about me?"

Mineta: "No just tell me I want to find a good place to hide tonight"

Misa: "You do know all of you will be hiding in buildings right"

Mineta: "Maybe I want to make my hiding spot special for us"

Misa: "Once again Mineta there is no us we are not together"

Mineta: "I know for a fact you turned down Bakugo yesterday"

Misa: "Yes I did but we talked and are working it out between us and just us"

Mineta: "Right (wink, wink) just tell me how that goes"

Misa: "I have to go and train some more so see you at dinner"

**Dinner Time**

Misa made dinner it was the same dinner she made for her cousin everyone ate and was happy but then Mr. Aizawa broke there happiness with a few words.

Mr. Aizawa: "In a few hours we were head to the Ground Beta soon for tonight you will all be in your hero outfits and only using your hero names even me do you all understand"

Everyone: "Yes Sir"

**Quirk Use Hide and Seek **

Mr. Aizawa: "You have thirty minutes to hide once that time is up Vet Tec will find you got"

Everyone: "Yes Eraser Head"

Mr Aizawa: "Are you ready Vet Tec it is time"

Vet Tec: "Yes sir I will find them don't worry"

In ten minutes Vet Tec found half of the class they all hid in the same building so it was easy. Tail Man was a little harder since he was on top of the building and Uravity was sad she was just floating above Deku.

Vet Tec: "I see you Ground Zero, Red Riot and Chargebolt"

Red Riot: "Wow that was fast who else is left?"

Vet Tec: "I don't know lets go back to Eraser Head"

Mr. Aizawa: "Is that all of them Vet Tec?"

Vet Tec: "No we are missing one where is Grape Juice"

Mr. Aizawa: "Did anyone see where Grape Juice went"

Froppy: "He went the same way I did sir"

Vet Tec: "I see, Heat Scan On what the Heat Scan Off"

Mr. Aizawa: "What do you see Vet Tec?"

Vet Tec: "He cheated he is past the buildings and is in something, X-Ray Scan…wow"

Mr. Aizawa: "What is it?, All Might where are you?"

All Might: "Right here what is the problem?"

Vet Tec: "Grape Juice has cheated he is on that other building inside a ball of balls like a bee hive"

All Might: "So Grape Juice used his quirk to make a hiding spot the balls on the wall and the balls around him, what do you see Vet Tec?"

Vet Tec: "A small orange thing moving fast inside that mound of balls"

Red Riot: "Makes sense Grape Juice can not stick to his own balls he just bounces off of them"

Mr. Aizawa: "Grape Juice Vet Tec has found you she has found everyone and you cheated came out from hiding"

Grape Juice: "No she has out caught me yet"

Vet Tec: "Fine by me, Ground Zero blast the ball mound Ingenium catch him"

Ground Zero: "That won't work once I blast it open he will be like a pin ball"

Ingenium: "What do we do Eraser Head?"

Mr. Aizawa: " This is not a we problem this is a Vet Tec problem what will she do"

Vet Tec: "Well then we freeze him then Inferno Blizzard chill all of it so he won't be able to move, Red Riot break though the ice, Cellophane use your tape so he can't get away he wants to play the villain then I will treat him like one"

**Back at the dorms**

All Might and Mr. Aizawa were impressed by the actions Vet Tec took handling the situation like it was a real hero vs villain. They both knew she would be a great leader when the time called for it has for what or who she would be leading that would surprise them all. Once Mineta was caught he was given dorm chores since he was out two blocks, Every one else was in shock how fast Misa found them and could not stop talking about it Bakugo knew she would be able to find them since he read up on her quirk he just wanted to know why she took so long.

Bakugo: "Misa can we talk?"

Misa: "Sure can you make it quick I want to go to bed"

Bakugo: "Tonight why did you take so long if you knew where we all were"

Misa: "To make you think that you won, I'm guessing no one read about my quirk"

Bakugo: "I did but I don't think any one else did though Kirishima thought well what he thought about your quirk I won't say"

Misa: "Thanks I think, night Katskui"

Bakugo: "Night Misa"

Misa hugged him and kissed his cheek and went to off to her room Bakugo had a lot to think about tonight, (friends hug right, yeah they do but she kissed me and I don't kiss my friends like that.)

**A.N.T POST **

Just take the top half of Nejire Hado student uniform and the bottom half of Mina Ashido student uniform with a longer skirt and that is Misa's school outfit. Inferno Blizzard is Shoto's hero name since he does not have one. I hope he gets one soon in the manga or show no hero wants to be known as their name Pro Hero Shoto does not sound as cool as Pro Hero Inferno Blizzard, I had a lot of ides for his name choice Inferno Frostbite, Inferno Subzero but that I thought having two heroes end with zero would be odd. Ground Zero is the hero name Bakugo will take later but we don't know when that will happen in the manga or show. I gave everyone the same for 4th and 6th period because it was going to be three classes but then how I was going to break that up of 21 students in different classes at different times was going to be hard.

So instead a classes with 1-B means only fourteen students of class 1-A the other seven are going to be from class 1-B. Which is the same for the AB Classes take math for example Misa and Tsuyu share it with five others from Class 1-A the rest are class 1-B, I will talk it about it more in the next chapter to make is easier to understand. I will make Chattanimal a teacher but I don't know what to have him teach I will like some ideas if you guys got any. I will post the next chapter next week, thank you for reading.


	10. Chapter 10: A Week At School

**Day 16-21 School Week One Recap**

Yes I will be recapping what happened at school for a whole week little bits of info here broken up by day to day and to explain more about how the classes will work since 21 in class 1-A and 21 in class 1-B is not a even number and having a class of 42 sounds like hell or college or maybe both?

**Monday Day 16**

Misa: "Math in the morning yay"

Tsuyu: "Cheer up Misa we have it together at lest"

Misa: True but why did it say Class AB on the schedule?

Mineta: "It is because we have share it with class 1-B"

Neito: "You see cousin there are seven of you in math class the rest are from my class and you said we would not see each other at school" (HA HA HA Laughing)

Tsuyu: "Neito is your cousin Misa"

Misa: "Yes he is, my life is all anime and manga"

Momo: "I think you mean to say sunshine and rainbows"

Mineta: "How is Neito your cousin anyway"

Neito: My mom and her dad are cousins isn't that great (Ha Ha Ha)

Kendo: "No that sounds like a nightmare to me"

**Lunch Time**

The rest of the classes went by ok Misa saw how hard it was on the rest of class 1-A since they have been together since they started here and only have seven less was odd and even harder was being the only seven in a whole class in 1-B but they got through it. Misa had her own idea to make it even take out Mieta and Neito from each class then there will be only twenty people like how it use to be. Ok we all know Shinso was transferred from the department of general education into the hero department but I think keeping him and letting Neito go would not be so bad just think about it you smiled and was happy right fine maybe did not smile.

Neito: "Cousin come sit by me"

Misa: "Not going to happen I saw you three times to many I don't need to see you at lunch either"

Bakugo: "Misa you can sit by us if you want?"

Misa: "Works for me"

Bakugo: "So what is your next class after lunch?"

Misa: "Heroics with Mr. All Might it is another AB class for me yay"

Bakugo: "Oh not looking forward to the class or the students?"

Misa: "The students no I should say one student"

Bakugo: "Is it Mineta?"

Misa: "What no it is my dumb cousin"

Bakugo: "So what Momo said was true Neito is your cousin"

Misa: "Yep and I have three classes with him I don't know how this class idea works but I hate it"

Bakugo: "I don't like it either"

Misa: "Why is there someone in your classes that you don't like?"

Bakugo: "You, I don't like not having all my classes with you"

**Tuesday Day 17**

The classes got easier for the most part lunch was the greatest day that all of them waited for. P.E though got turned into a battleground of screaming and rage from Mr. Aizawa for the up coming mock battle against class 1-B only two days down and twenty-eight to go. The staff wanted the student to get use to this new way of classes and in All Might words make friends no matter if they are you foe or your study buddy the ruling is still out if he is taking something or lost his mind. Misa thinks it is both or really good stuff from another country, Misa has being training her quirk more lately. She found out if she says Heat Source Activate her eyes send out a red wave of light like bat's echolocation so she can see more in one go then having it on and walking around.

**Wednesday Day 18**

Misa: "Mr. Power Loader can you take a look at my hero costume design will quick?"

Mr. Power Loader: "Who are you again…oh that's right you're the new American student sure I will look at it before it gets sent over….wait what is the meaning of this?"

Misa: "My suit is not a upgrade it is more like another outfit to change into I have my white one this would be more like a battle combat with the added tranquilizer gun for people with animal like quirks"

Mr. Power Loader: "I will see what the board says about this new suit and as for the gun that will also be talked about since you are not eighteen yet"

Misa: "Thank you I must get to homeroom now"

Tsuyu: "Misa are you adding anything to your costume?"

Misa: "Kind of you will have to wait and see what it is I might even use to during the mock battle with class 1-B"

Tsuyu: "Sounds cool we better get to homeroom"

**Homeroom**

Mr. Aziawa: "Listen up everyone the mock battle will be like before one team will be the villains and the other team the heroes but instead of putting the villains in jail you will be trying to get their flag any questions?"

Misa: "Wait your saying we are playing capture the flag while using our quirks how is this a mock battle again?"

Mr. Aziawa: "Because there is a time limit you will be treating the flags like if there will real humans"

Misa: "Why can't we just use real people then?"

Mr. Aziawa: "You have got to be joking right we can't use real people what if you or the other class hurts them"

Misa: "I don't mean kids get some of the old folks from where my dad lives"

Mr. Aziawa: "How safe do you think that would be?"

Misa: "Really safe just get the couple who live across the hall from him, the wife has a head of a spider and the husband has extra limbs that look like spider legs, no one will hurt them"

Mr. Aziawa: "Thank you Ms. Shintaro you just gave everyone in class nightmares just what we needed to start the day"

**Lunch Time**

Shoto: "I liked your idea from this morning Misa"

Mineta: "What are you crazy there is no way any teacher would say yes to that plan"

Bakugo: "Why not it is better then trying to just get a flag"

Denku: "Kacchan is right last time we did this it was easy this time just sounds to easy"

Misa: "Even though it may sound easy we don't really know what the plan is I just said that with how it sounded that is all"

Mineta: "You weren't serious about that couple that live in the same building as your dad right"

**Thursday Day 19**

Homeroom After P.E

Mr. Aziawa: "Listen up the mock battle is not the only thing you will have to train for, you will also have to get your product placement items ready."

Everyone: "What?"

Mr. Aziawa: "These two pro heroes will tell you more about it"

Gang Orca and Selkie walk into the room with boxes of stuff and put it on the table in front of them.

Selkie: "Hi kids" (doing is cute face)

Gang Orca: "Selkie that is not the time, product placement is were you come up with products with your hero name and face on them"

Misa: "Like my Gang Orca slipppers and Captain Selkie bathrobe"

Selkie: "Aww is that our little Mim" Gang Orca puts his hand over Selkie's mouth

Selkie and Gang Orca talking no one else can hear

Gang Orca: "Selkie get a hold of yourself Misa is all grown up now and besides we must act like pro heroes and not old friends"

Selkie: "Right"

Mr. Aziawa: "Is everything alright you two?"

Selkie: "Yes no need to worry just got lost in thought"

Gang Orca: "That is right Ms. Shintaro"

Mineta: "Wait how do you have slippers and a robe with their faces on it?"

Misa: "Because they are very big in American over there they are like the number one heroes for some reason American's love people with animal like quirks"

Gang Orca: "That is true our products sale over there a lot faster then here in our home country no on buys much of hero stuff unless it is the number one hero"

Mr. Aizawa: "Which is why Class 1-A along with Class-B will be making their own items it will be a way for the public to get to know the up and coming heroes"

Gang Orca: "Selkie and I have brought some new items for you to try out so each of you grab a box"

The boxes that they took was food Gang Orca new flavor chocolate cookies with strawberry cream the cookie was shaped just like him and Captain Selkie's cheesy crab past dinner that's right kids mac and cheese in a box with tamagogani sounds yummy. Don't ask me why it would not sale here but they love it in the states Captain Selkie's cheesy past dinners are a big hit with kids the shapes look like him but the flavor comes from the powder cheese for this new crab one he went fancy with a mix of parmesan, smoked gouda, fontina and gruyere and little tamagogani's which are little tiny dried crabs. The Gang Orca cookies now have ten flavors with this new one coming out don't know if it could take over the top flavor Mint Chocolate.

Selkie: "These two products we have will be selling here for the first time we did try this many years ago but it ever worked but it might this time around"

Gang Orca: "Make a product that you would be proud of and that you would want to buy yourself do you understand"

Everyone: "Yes sir"

**Friday Day 20**

Bakugo: "That pasta dinner was good"

Misa: "You ate it last night?"

Bakugo: "No I had it for breakfast"

Misa: "Why who dared you and are you feeling ok?"

Bakugo: "No one dared me and I feel fine, you don't like the pasta dinners?"

Misa: "No when my dad would work late that is what I made for myself all the time I loved the limited time flavor of pepper jack cheese with bacon I use to put chicken nuggets in it man that was good"

Bakugo: "So your saying you don't like tamagogani"

Misa: "Yep I don't like shellfish at all, you can have past and powder but I want to keep the box as a collectors item"

Bakugo: "Fine by me I get more crunchy crabs"

Tenya: "Will you two hurry up you're going to be late for home room"

**Saturday Day 21**

With classes over everyone was working on their products most of them did not know what to do Misa had the best idea breakfast cereal which is big in the states but not here they don't eat a lot of cereal here for breakfast corn flakes is used to top desserts sometimes but that is it. She had to think of something that would be different then what they are use to here but almost a little boring in American.

Mineta: "Misa I need help I don't know what to do for my product?"

Misa: "Really just make juice boxes with your face on it your hero name is called Grape Juice after all"

Mineta: "Help me with it"

Bakugo: "She gave you an idea that you could not even think of and you still want help no way grape nuts run with what you got"

Misa: "Thanks Kacchan do you need help with your product also?"

Bakugo: "No I just wanted to see what you are doing for yours?"

Misa: "Breakfast cereal it is not big here like it is back in America"

Bakugo: "What kind are you going to make?"

Misa: "Something like I had as a kid but not to sweet"

Bakugo: "What flavor was that?"

Misa: "Chocolate Covered Sugar Frosted Coco Clusters it was not an everyday food just on the weekends my dad still raised me to eat Japanese meals during the week. The weekends were more America things like sweet toaster tarts and cereal"

Bakugo: "Was that healthy?"

Misa: "I don't think so with a name like that"

Bakugo: "Is your cereal going to be healthy or at lest try to?"

Mias: "Yes I have a plan for it already it will be called Vet Tec Vitamin Crunch With Marshmallows"

Bakugo: "Good luck with that"

**A.N.T POST**

This chapter was hard to write I was going to make another one but with how long it took me to write this I won't be making a school week two. Cereal is not really eating for breakfast in Japan like it is in America from what I read they do use corn flakes some times in desserts. The cereal is fake I thought long and hard on the name and was like if anyone from another country read it they would go yeah that is from the states, plus it just sounds fun to say chocolate covered sugar frosted coco clusters picture a box with a slime monster made out of chocolate eating freeze dried fruit. Misa's cereal pretty much would be if you took plan cheerios and put animal themed marshmallows it in like paws, ok all the marshmallows would be pawed shaped and be the colors of her eyes, orange, blue, pink. The next chapter will not be posted in till the end of the month or early April I kind of gave my self writers block so I will be taking a break but don't worry I do have some ideas, Thank You for reading this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11: The Start of Love Study?

**I.R.L **(In Real Life) Sorry I have not updated in some time now I said I would. But my trip got cancelled which is what I was going to based this chapter on. Instead I just got sad about not going and did not write for weeks, I just got to drawing characters for my other fanfic I will be writing soon to keep myself busying during this time of crazy world life stuff. This month I will only write one chapter, I hope you still like my story and read it and thank you.

**DAY 60**

Two months has gone by fast Hikuro is so big now and very fluffy. He likes to play with Ojiro's tail and Tokoyami's face, My dad sent me two tickets to the Tokushima Countryside Healthspa Resort in Shikoku Japan. He said it is a health spa and water park for heroes only and he did not want to go because of his eye sight, the park has thirty rooms and three waterslides, five bath houses and six lazy rivers. Since we got another year added the school canceled the sports festival and wanted class 1-A to do another work study for two weeks instead to learn more on the job training. I looked into the resort even more the rooms were split 50/50 of one king bed or two queen beds they were nice.

The bathrooms were big with two sinks and some even had two toilets along with a walk in shower with from the pictures could fit four people. The room I got was a one king bed yep having to pick who I was going to take made it a lot easier Bakugo was my only choice finding a way to tell Mr. Aizawa was another problem it went well kind of.

_**(FLASHBACK In Mr. Aizawa's Office) **_

_Misa: "Mr. Aizawa can I talk you about the up coming work study?"_

_Mr. Aizawa: "Sure what do you want to know about it?"_

_Mias: "Well my dad got me tickets to the hero health spa and I…"_

_Mr. Aizawa: "You mean the Tokushima Countryside Healthspa in Shikoku?"_

_Misa: "Yes that is the one I wanted to know can I do my work study there Shikoku is a very small town and it is the tourist season which means a lot more crime rates go up"_

_Mr. Aizawa: "Ok you are a search and resuce hero but that sounds like a good idea will you take anyone with you?"_

_Mias: "What are you talking about it would just be me…"_

_Mr. Aizawa: "Don't play dumb your dad told me about the tickets and besides the room you will be in only has one bed"_

_Mias: "Bakugo I want to take him with his quirk learning in a small place like Shikoku would be good for him"_

_Mr. Aizawa: "Fine but your rounds around the town will be kept has heroes and not has a couple got it"_

_Mias: "Yes sir"_

_Mr. Aizawa: Also I want you and him to be in your hero out fits tonight you and Mr. Bakugo along with myself and the captain of the police for Shikoku will have a video call understand?"_

And with that I left his office I just had to tell Kacchan about it because this work study would be the first for a lot of things for us as heroes and as a couple. I got the ok for my new suite and tranquilizer gun with only five darts that were made by a vet and human doctor. I was going to wait in till our mock battle but I thought how he might feel seeing me as the Surgical. It was a big change then my first outfit as Vet Tec which some might think 1950's house wife with everything that is covered. Surgical is who you call when you want the job done darts and all and with having less clothes on I did not want Kacchan to blow their faces off because I was walking around in just pants and a bra.

Mias: "Kacchan can we talk?"

Bakugo: "Sure what do you want to talk about?"

(Mias's Thoughts)

Dam don't look at his abs don't look, why does he have to work out with out a shirt and why did if have to be in his room with just me and him, I wonder if these walls are sound proof, no I must remember what I came here for no no time for dirty jokes not now damit.

Bakugo: "Mias what did you want to talk about?"

Mias: "Right it is about the work study this year what are you doing?"

Bakugo: "I have not thought about it I was thinking about not doing the study it would be better for us the dorms will be empty"

**(Mias's Thoughts)**

I hate him he is like a sexy satan he knew what he was saying, Is it to late not to bring him I mean we have to share a bed and working together in the dark what could do wrong. I know I could the 1st never pro hero that got knocked up before I even get a job has one…

Bakugo: "Are you ok it looks like your spacing out?"

Mias: "I'm fine I came here to ask you if you wanted to come along on my work study in Shikoku?"

Bakugo: "What's in it for me?"

Mias: "A room at the Tokushima Countryside Healthspa Resort and going on rounds with me at night and sometimes during the day when needed, if you don't want to I could go ask Kirishima maybe he would want to go, the only problem is there is only one bed in the room"

Kacchan looked mad like he wanted to fight even though we talked about dating each other it was more like cat and mouse we still get under each others skin and just wanted to give and take, giving into what we feel and taking each others clothes off now more then ever.

Bakugo: "I will go with you… Mias…"

My back was at the door his hands were on each side blocking me from leaving he was inches apart I knew what I wanted and I think he did to he was getting closer we were about to kiss….

Deku: "Bakugo are you in there I want to talk?"

Bakugo: "I will go with you, I will share a bed with you and more much more my kanojo"

He kissed me cheek then opened the door screaming what do you want you dam nerd. I got the duffle bag packed and ready to go this one week trial run was going to make us or break us if the captain liked us we got the last one if not we had to go back home. I hope the captain liked us no hero under the age of twenty-five has stayed at the resort so having us stay their was a big deal we had a list of rules well the rules were all the same for the other heroes who stayed we just got some extra ones.

Rule 1: Show up in your hero outfit.

Rule 2: DO NOT START FIGHTS.

That was a big one since this is a resort for relaxing and fun you start fights you are banned for life.

Rule 3: Only one alcoholic drink a night.

That's right they did not want any one to get to drunk. Being drunk and having quriks what could happen. Kacchan and I can pare take even though we are under age since the drinking age is 20. We can only have one this whole week and no if we do get to stay the extra week we only get one so once it is gone we get nothing for week two.

Rule 4: DO NOT USE YOUR QUIRKS IN THE POOL

Rule 5: Do not do anything that you would not want to be caught with and ruin your life and pro hero job before you have started. Yes rule five was the extra rule for us the captain and manger of the resort wanted to put ten but Mr. Aizawa thought that would be too much.

Dinner just ended and I was getting my new suite on with a coat over it since I did not want any one to see me before the mock battle Kacchan was ready to go as Ground Zero we made our way to Mr. Aizawa office for the video call he told us to wait in his room before the call.

Bakugo: "So Vet Tec are you ready for this trip?"

Misa: "Yes but my name is not Vet Tec call me Surgical"

Bakugo: "What are you talking about your hero name is Vet Tec did you change it or something?"

Change something I changed something alright and it was now time for him to see Vet Tec was day time Surgical was after dark. I took off my coat and Kacchan's jaw dropped.

Mias: "I guess you want to know what's with the new look?"

Bakugo: "New look it looks like my girlfriend just became a stripper"

**(Bakugo's Thoughts)**

Ok that sounded wrong and came out so bad. I saw she had abs and her clothes were fitted to her body while before they were lose and did not show off what she got and wow does she got it going on. I just hoped her swim wear did not suck or I would get her clothes myself but then I thought no I do not one other guys look at her, I hoped this is not what she is wearing to the mock battle because I would take off all their faces.

Mias: "Ground Zero I wanted something else for night time, Vet Tec is day time after the battle and need to find people. While Surgical is more for battles and hand to hand combat I have the tranqlizer gun for people with animal quriks"

Bakugo: "Fine Surgical I see your point"

He pulled me close and said low and slow if we did not have a meeting right now and our teacher was not on the other side of that door I would show you why Surgical and Ground Zero are the best couple ever. He winked at me and then let me go has much that I wanted him I did not want to be known as a hero couple that have over six kids just because my man has abs for days and I look super sexy in skin tight clothes and nothing else. Mr. Aizawa walked back in and told us what was going to happen we were going to use our hero names only even when talking to him and try to show that we are not a couple not like pro heroes and nothing else.

Captain: "You must be Ground Zero, Surgical and Eraser Head is that right?"

Them: "Yes Sir"

Captain: "I know you two are still in school and Eraser Head is your teacher right?"

Bakugo: "Yes sir but what does that have to do with this work study?"

Mias: "What Ground Zero means to say why do you care about it?"

Captain: "I care Surgical because I do not want you and Ground Zero to do anything a teenager would do in the sheets on the streets do I make myself clear?"

Bakugo: "Sir with all do respect we are pro heroes and will act like pros when we need to, why do you think we won't do our jobs when called on?"

Captain: "You two are just kids you are not pros just because one of you won the sports festal does not mean you are ready for the real world"

Mr. Aizawa: "Sir you do know that I know if that was the case you would not be told to hire them for this job and use real pro heroes"

Captain: "This chat is over be packed and ready to leave tomorrow be here before six a.m got it"

The video chat ended Mr. Aizawa looked mad along with Kacchan I needed to know what the captain meant by that. We left his office and went back to his room that is when Mr. Aizawa told us the truth about the captain he said don't trust him, he did not hire you the manger of the resort did Mr. Fuji he wanted extra help around the resort at night and around town during the day most heroes he asked did not want to take the job and I quote "I'm a pro now sorry if you want help get some rookies or better yet high school kids, I don't have the time for that and you don't have the money to pay me" we were going to leave tonight it was a five hour train ride from Tokyo Station to Anan Station then we had to get a ride to the resort in Shikoku which was another four hours I can see why we had to be there before six but also three days early helped so we would not be tried. I was packed and ready to go still in my new outfit since we could not change in till tomorrow morning, this trip was going to be new for both of us started with the train ride.

Kacchan and I left the school once we walked out the door it was hero names only he only had his duffle bag I had mine and a doctors bad that had my gun and extra clothes just in case we lost our bags. I did not know Kacchan had plans for us to get back home already which helped with getting to the resort leaving Hikuro was hard he was like my fuzzy baby Mr. Aizawa was going to take care of him while I was away saying good by looked like I was talk to a baby it was funny to Kacchan though.

Mias: "I'll be back soon Hikuro you be good for Mr. Aizawa"

Hikuro: "Meow" (Bye bring back food)

Mias: "Mommy loves you"

Hikuro: "Meow" (Get help, also the food)

Bakugo: "Can we go now it is just a cat"

Mias: "I'm sorry but who was the one who said he is OUR SON, now say good bye to Hikuro then we can leave"

Bakugo: "Fine bye fuzz nugget"

Hikuro: "Meow" (I will shit in your bed)

The walk to the train was odd we were both on guard waiting for the next attack to happen lucky for us we got the last cabin on the train which was not the sleeping cabins so we had to sleep on the seats always keeping one eye open ready and waiting for anything which was good because….

**A.N.T POST**

Yes I'm back sorry it took so long to get back into writing. The Tokushima Countryside Healthspa was a real health spa water park in Shikoku Japan, it did not do well so it closed down in 2002. The word kanojo means sweetheart in Japanese and no there is no super fast train from Tokyo to Anan, Skikoku is in the middle of mountains so instead of a two hour flight or ten hour car ride I was like fake fast train, plus the other ride will be Bakugo being a hot bad boy on a… you can think of the rest. Don't worry I will get back into writing more chapters for this story this chapter is like a four part episode it will get better, thank you for reading.

MIAS'S HERO UPDATE

If Vet Tec is a house wife from the 1950's Surgical is a stripper also known has the Surgeon General or Surgical for short. Her outfit is still the same the pants are still brown but fit her body then the other ones her boots are steal toed for harder kicking the white lab coat is a black one that got turned into a vest that says Surgical in hot pink the big difference is all she has on is dark red bra. To put it another way Vet Tec is all covered with baggy pants and a lose shirt top while Surgical takes it all off the clothes are tighter and show off what she was born with her black vest is smaller it is crop top size. Her face mask is gone and instead a black bandana on her head. This will be used more as night time fights and also the mock battle but I thought having it in the mock battle just show up would be to much plus if Bakugo saw it with all the other guys if it was a episode it would be the most watched one Bakugo taking out all the guys from class 1-A and 1-B just because his girlfriend turned into a stripper for no reason. I wanted to do something that was not done most the female outfits show a lot or look to tight which is why I wanted this upgrade that will be used once a chapter or more but not all the time.


	12. Chapter 12 Train Ride of Fun

**Day 60 Night**

The train ride would take five hours giving us only four hours to get the resort which is why we left the school at nine at night because the captain's words of get here tomorrow before six in the morning yes we could have taking a two hour flight but Mr. Aizawa thought we had to keep low to the ground and not draw eyes on us. So here I am on a train with Kacchan aka Ground Zero, which is not fun we don't have a bed and it is a small fit, I still could not get what Mr. Aizawa said out of my mind.

**(BEFORE THEY LEFT FOR THE TRAIN)**

Bakugo: "Are you ready Surgical?"

Misa: "Yes, Ground Zero are you?"

Bakugo: "I'll always be ready to go any were with you kanojo"

Mr. Aizawa: "Ground Zero, Surgical can I talk to you two?"

Bakugo: "Earser.."

Misa: "Head"

Mr. Aizawa: "Very funny, remember what I said do not trust the captain"

Misa: "why?"

Mr. Aizawa: "Because he might be the bad guy I don't think he stops crime like he use to"

Bakugo: "Do you think he helps start it then?"

Mr. Aizawa: "Yes, I think he has help on the inside also so you may be going to a resort that as heroes but not all of theme might be"

Misa: "Do we get back up then?"

Mr. Aizawa: "Yes there will be some heroes that you might remember Surgical that can help, can you give Ground Zero and I some time to talk?"

I walked head of them not knowing what was being said or why that talk needed to happen.

**(Bakugo's P.O.V) **

Bakugo: "What did you want to talk about sir?"

Mr. Aizawa: "I'm saying this as your teacher, from here in till you get the resort keep it in your pants also you have three days before you have to "work" so do what ever you kids do but once the you start your work study you are pro heroes on and off the job do you understand?"

Bakugo: "Yes sir but with all do respect we are like most couples just because you and the other staff see us fliert does not mean we do anything right now it is more then friends less then lovers?"

Mr. Aizawa: "Ground Zero I heard you call her your sweet heart just try and act like you don't want to rip each others clothes off and this work study should be easy"

Bakugo: "Yes Sir is that all?"

Mr. Aizawa: "No your ride for getting to the resort will be waiting and ready for you along with the clothes for it don't worry about your bags that will be taking care of you can thank the eye in the sky for that"

**(Back On The Train)**

It as only been two hours and Kacchan and I have not said anything the only words we say is "going to the bathroom or taking a walk" but that is it. If I never wished for some butt kicking to happen it would be now can you die from being board or is that a meth, the only action we saw was a girl knocking on the door asking for help which made me want to break some bones.

Girl: "Help I need help"

Misa "What seems to be the problem?"

Girl: "They are after me I need your help"

That's right if you thought she was talking to me your wrong she wanted Ground Zero to save her he was the only hero who could and she was give him award for it. That did not happen it was more like Surgical scared off her friends and she got a ear lashing which made me happy.

Misa: "Ground Zero go see what it is?"

Bakugo: "Fine you stay here with the kid"

Girl: "No, I will feel much better if you stayed Ground Zero"

Misa: "Ok I will got and after this is done with will find your parents young one"

Girl: "I'm a women ok not some little kid"

Bakugo: "Not how we see it kid so just listen to Surgical"

I walked out of the cabin lucky for me we went through a tunnel so the train went black hello color changing eyes.

Misa: "Can I help you?"

Boy 1: "You can't see us"

Boy 2: "Yeah so why don't you go play hero else were"

Misa: "My name is Surgical and I can Heat Source On"

Boy 1&2: "It's a demon run"

Misa: "Ground Zero it is safe now, lets find the kid's parents"

I walked back to the cabin and lets just say I would have taking her face off. I see the girl which is a young teen no older then fourteen trying to kiss Kacchan and sit on his lap which he was trying his best to keep her away from him and act like a pro hero saying "no you can't do that, and stop this right now" I know heroes are supposed to help people but I just wanted to break her which I did.

Misa: "Kid get off of him right now" (Screamed)

Girl: "I'm trying to give him award go away you old hag"

Bakugo: "First of all we are the same age so what does that make me?"

Kacchan pushed her off of him I grab her by the arm and walked her out "lets go find your parents and see what they think of this" I said.

Misa: "Do any of you know where I can find the parents of this child who was seen trying to kiss a pro hero anyone this little girl is lost"

Girl: "I told you I'm not little you old hag let me go"

Pissed off woman: "That is my daughter we already found her brothers thank you mam"

Girl: "Mom I can…"

POW: "Don't you dare you are grounded along with your brothers"

I let the kid go I also broke her wrist the mom did not care. Saying your "lucky if I was her you would going home in a bag, what were you three thinking when I was your age I did not try a kiss pro heroes and lie about needed help, did you not hear the story of kid who cried help we know how it ends and it is real." The rest of the ride was not bad even though I was getting cold my coat was not that warm Kacchan gave his hoodie from his bag it smelled like a camp fire, musk and pepper it smelled like him. We did try and sleep but when I got into that soon to be deep sleep you know just when you're about to pass out we made it to the other side of Japan yay. We went into the hero only changing rooms that were also the question and answer box they ask us why we are here and we tell them back ground checks and all.

Engle Eye: "There you two are how was the ride?"

Bakugo: "Who are you?"

Misa: "Engle Eye you must but the extra help?"

Bakugo: "You know who this guy is?"

Misa: "Yes he is a pro hero from the my home town"

Engle Eye: "I'm here to take your bags and gave you your clothes"

Misa: "We already changed our clothes through"

Engle Eye: "Well change again"

I did what he said the new clothes he gave him I know he did not pick out I walked out the dressing room in black tight pants and a black crop top that said death or die no in between. I was handed a black motorcycle jacket and a black helmet that said Queen in sparkly pink letters. I know Kacchan had to get me this I was hoping he got a bike also or this whole outfit just would not look good at all with out the ride. Engle Eye took my duffle bag we walked out and there was Kacchan wearing black pants a white tank and a black jacket that with his own helmet that said King in orange letters that had some glitter not a lot just enough that made you want to read what it said.

Engle Eye: "Ok lets see who gets to the resort first me with your guys bags or you two"

Misa: "And how are we getting there?"

Bakugo: "On this"

He pointed over him and there was a Yamaha Tracer 900 GT it was all black it was nice I would be able to put my medical bag in side bag on the bike. The bike was big enough for the two of us and being on the back having my arms around Kacchan would be a dream I did not know he ever knew how to ride or even owned one.

Bakugo: "Hold on tight"

He started the bike and we took off they way he handle it was like he as been riding for years.

Misa: "So you play drums, and now ride motorcycles all you need is a kick ass tattoo and you got this bad boy look down"

Bakugo: "Can't the ink and my skin don't mix because of my quirk but you could always get one in my place?"

Misa: " Fine I will get a lower back tat then"

Bakugo: " NO not with your new look you would have to hide it or everyone would see Surgical's new ink"

Misa: "What's wrong with that?"

Bakugo: "You can't get my name or hero name on you"

Misa: "Yeah because everyone wants their boyfriend's name on them why not have it just say Bakugo's Bitch?"

Bakugo: "Don't call yourself that you are my kanojo that other stuff you said should be saved for the bedroom, I may look like a badass but I still know how to treat women with respect"

With only one hour left into the ride we stopped at a 8th/16th that sold gas we topped off the bike then got a small meal since it was four in the morning and we were hungry Kacchan and I both shared a breakfast bento box it was called West Meets East Bento it had bacon fried rice, Japanese Tamagoyaki, and two small buns filled with red bean paste and mixed fruit along with a small garlic cheese baguette sandwich mine being just sausage and Kacchan added shishito peppers to his half he also got a black coffee in a can the brand was called Caffeine Can Not I got a rainbow green tea boba called Can You Taste Me Now. The ride down was not bad we got their a little after five but still before six like the captain wanted which socked the manger of the resort since he thought we were not getting here for three days so the captain is up to something Mr. Fuji said to spend the three days just having fun we did not have to work and for the whole if we fail we don't get the second week is also not true Mr. Fuji paid us for the two weeks so we are going to work for two weeks.

Engle Eye showed us to our room and told us how things work around here the side room we entered is the room used for when you want to leave in your hero outfits we only use the main entrance if we have to almost everyone uses the side one. The restaurant hours are breakfast 8-11 a.m, lunch 1-4 pm and dinner is 6-10 p.m the hours in between is for the kitchen/wait staff to eat. The one big rule was do not go into the kitchen at night and try to get food you will be gone he did not say how so I don't know if it is true or a rumor but one guy who tried it was just gone his stuff was in is room but he was no were to be found. Engle Eye wanted to talk to us once we got better sleep hours he said it was about the Captain and our line of work.

**A.N.T POST**

Ok this is a long chapter I got back into writing after weeks lets break things down. Shishito peppers are from japan and can be very spicy or not. I was going to have words on the back of their jackets but I changed it the bike is a real bike I just did not put a year on it if I did I would say 2020 because it does have the side bags on the bike. The Tamagoyaki is rolled egg omlette it looks cute in pictures, I was watching way to many food videos about japan and they do sale coffee in a can think like a soda but it has coffee inside. The Boba drink is kind of real you can look up green tea boba the tea is green but the boba is all different colors very pretty. The next chapter will be out next month I already have plans for a fake burger place to be in it with ideas from real burgers places from Japan, China and I was going to add two other countries but the for the last two items I'm taking ideas from their well known food recipes. I'm so sorry for not updating for six months forgot how to log in it was not a computer problem but a me problem, I will update once a week.


End file.
